Harry Potter the Dark Pixie
by voider
Summary: Dark, antisocial, independent, Ravenclaw Harry discovers magic at the age of 8. He learns some wandless magic, learns that he is groomed to be a weapon and at the age of 9, he leaves his home. Harry/Su Li for now; some Yuri later. Read more inside.
1. Chapter 1 Discovery and Heritage

**Harry Potter – the Dark Pixie.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Summary**: Harry discovers magic at the age of eight. He learns some wandless magic, learns that he is groomed to be a weapon and at the age of nine, he leaves his home. AU.

This is a Dark, independent, cynical, antisocial, paranoid, Ravenclaw Harry. We'll see lots of violence, blood and gore in this story. Harry is Dark, but not evil (in my opinion… witch pretty much means he won't kill innocents).

**Bashing**: Dumbledore; Moody; Ron, Ginny and their whole family; Snape; the Order; the Death Eaters; the Ministry; the aurors; most of the Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and probably the Ravenclaws too; the Wizarding world, the sheep. And probably Hermione too…

**Pairings**: **Harry/Su Li/Lilith/Daphne/Luna** There will be some Yuri (GL). No specific sexual content.

**Genre**: Fantasy, Romance, with a tinge of dark humor(I am particularly proud of Chapter 4. Daddy.) and a bit of horror.

**-x-x-x-**

**Prologue.**

**Discovery.**

**-x-x-x-**

A small, malnourished child suddenly appeared on the roof of the school. He was breathing heavily, as if he ran for a long time. The child looked over the roof where a gang of bullies, led by his fat cousin Dudley, was searching for something.

"Where's that freak?" asked a red faced Dudley.

"Dunnno, fuck him, we'll get him tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right Piers. I'm hungry. Let's eat. I got 20 from that stupid new kid."

The black-haired boy relaxed. His name is Harry Potter. He is eight years old, but he is so skinny that he looks two years younger. Under his battered glasses, his green eyes are full of wonder.

'How did I get here?' he asked himself. 'A few moments ago, I was being chased by Dudley and his gang. Then, suddenly I am here. This is weird. I've seen a lot of weird things, but this is the weirdest.' Harry thought back on all the strange occurrences that happen around him. 'There was that time when Petunia cut my hair and it grew back over the night. There was that time when I was angry at the professor, and his hair turned blue. And sometimes, when I get very angry, I make objects move. There was that time when I was chased by Dudley, and he didn't see me; It was as if I was invisible. My injuries heal almost over night. If I was normal I would have probably died. But somehow, when I wake up, I am healed. And today I teleported here from the courtyard. I wonder if I can do it again.'

Harry looked down in the courtyard, and remembered the peculiar sensation he felt when he teleported. After ten minutes of trying, he suddenly disappeared from the roof, and appeared in the courtyard. Harry fell to his knees, gasping for breath. 'This is tiring. I'm too weak. If I want to continue practicing this, I have to get stronger.'

Harry did not want his relatives to know about his discovery, so he pretended that nothing changed.

**-x-x-x-**

After school, Dudley and his gang saw Harry and went toward him. Harry knew that they would beat him if they got the chance. Instead of running like he usually did, Harry decided to try to use his power. Harry walked past the school corner, checked around to see if there was anyone around, and then concentrated on turning invisible. 'I hope this works,' thought Harry.

Dudley came around the corner and… he saw Harry, sitting with his back to the wall, with no care in the world. "Freak!"

Harry opened his eyes. "Shit." He started to run from Dudley. After five minutes of running, he managed to get somewhere with no people in sight and teleported to the roof of the school.

Seeing that the school was empty, Harry teleported in the school. He went in front of a mirror and started practicing invisibility. Two grueling hours later, Harry managed to become invisible. That night, while trying to sleep in the cupboard, he decided that he would not be starved ever again. Harry closed his eyes and teleported in the empty supermarket. After eating, he teleported back to his cupboard.

**-x-x-x-**

Harry decided to practice and expand his powers. He borrowed books about meditation and yoga from the library. He had no idea if it would help, but it would certainly do no harm.

Two weeks later, His hard work gave results. While meditating, one moment, he was drowning in darkness, the next one he saw a ball of energy. 'This must be the source of my power. My…core.' Harry looked at it and knew something was wrong. The core looked as if it was chained. On top of it, there were two thick lines of energy. They were sucking his power away. He followed one. It was taking power and somehow feeding it into a circle above the house. Harry retreated, and then went towards the other. He followed its path; it went to his scar and it was dumping power like crazy. It was ten times more powerful than on the other line. His core had disappeared into the distance. Harry was now looking at his scar. It had a rope made of hundreds of black tendrils that went away far away from his body. Harry returned to his core. There were a few more strands of power beside the two thick lines he explored. 'I don't know what they are, but I'm sure it's nothing good.' Harry grabbed the weakest strand. He concentrated on cutting it away. After a few seconds, it ripped away. He repeated the process until he had only two strands; the biggest two. It was slightly harder, but he had them severed easily enough. It seamed that his power was glad to be rid of the drain.

The next day, Harry visited his core again. He looked at the chained core carefully. He then began grabbing one chain after another. After what seamed days, but was actually only a few hours, the last chain was broken.

The next morning, Harry's hands were glowing. However, Vernon and Petunia saw nothing. Harry saw a dome of energy over his house. The crazy cat lady and her cats were glowing softly. Harry didn't really know what it meant. 'I'll try to find out later,' he thought.

In the next meditation session, Harry went to his mental scar. He grabbed a black strand and cut it. This was much harder than destroying the prison. For the next week, he continued cutting the strands. One day, Harry opened his eyes. He had never felt this free and alive before. It was as if he was whole again. Nothing was sucking his power away. The black tendrils were gone. And his scar was not hurting anymore. Harry never realized it, but he always felt a dull background ache because of his scar. But now, he felt no pain for the first time in his life.

Now that his power was not restricted, Harry could practice without getting tired. Meditation was helping him. He saw that there were channels that spread from his core to his body. He realized that they were small, blocked off. Harry drew power from the core and flooded the channels with power. Days later, he felt that his channels did not need any more work. The result was incredible, His eyes were perfect. He could heal any small injury almost instantaneously. He was stronger, faster and he could run miles without tiring.

**-x-x-x-**

One day, while meditating, Harry began to think about some of his memories. Suddenly, Harry appeared in a strange forest. The trees had mirrors instead of fruits. Harry looked in a mirror and saw a memory. Every mirror had a memory. There were mirrors that were painted black and mirrors that were blurred; Harry decided to not try and look inside them for the moment. After viewing some of the clear memories, Harry realized that there was no order to the memories and decided to organize them a bit. Three weeks later, all of his normal memories were sorted into categories.

The only ones that remained were the blurred and blackened mirrors.

Harry begun with the blurred ones. He immediately discovered what they were - memories of his parents. After seeing them all over the next few days, Harry learned a great deal about his parents' world – the Wizarding world. But some had suspicious hints.

The only unsorted mirrors were the blackened ones. After a great deal of effort, Harry managed to see what was inside them. "I'm going to kill them," screamed Harry. Harry discovered that there were people that knew about his relatives' abuse. Every time someone discovered it though, Dumbledore or Moody came and made everyone forget anything happened. Harry had finished looking at all of the mirrors except one. It had a peculiar darkness that repelled him. The darkness from this memory was particularly hard to clean, but he finally did it. Harry took a deep breath and plunged inside.

**-x-x-x-**

Harry saw himself hiding. He remembered now. 'After a particularly vicious beating, I decided to run away. Dumbledore and Moody found me.' Harry saw Dumbledore shoot a spell at him. Harry should have been unconscious, but he somehow managed to stay awake and listen.

"Dumbledore, do you really think this is wise?" asked Moody.

Dumbledore sighed. "We do not have a choice."

"I hope you're right. Look at him. He looks like Riddle, he talks like Riddle and he had a similar life to him… and he'll be abused for years, still. What if he turns Dark like Riddle? You used him to kill Grindelwald, but he became the next Dark Lord. Riddle was much more powerful than Grindelwald. What if Potter grows to be even more powerful than Voldemort."

"Relax, my friend. I made sure he isn't a danger."

"He's already the boy who lived. If you're right and Voldemort is still alive and will return…if he really manages to kill Voldemort… we might not be able to stop the boy. War is cruel. It twists our minds. If he learns what we did to him or he just snaps, we might not be able to stop him. But that would happen only if he becomes strong enough. I know he has the potential to be as strong as you and Voldemort. But you both have decades of experience. A kid like him… he won't make it."

"Ah, but here is where I took the insurance I was talking about. I do not plan to make him strong enough to kill Voldemort. I have already bound his powers."

"What? Explain!"

"You see my friend, when Voldemort tried to kill Harry, a connection was created due to the Killing curse and Lily's ritual sacrifice. The connection should have disappeared in time, but I made it so the connection would strengthen."

"And how does that help?" grunted Moody.

"It's easy. When the connection grows strong enough, killing one of them will damage the other. We just have to protect him until the proper time."

"But isn't Voldemort immortal? If he resurrects once, what keeps him from doing it again."

"It's the magical backlash. Since his power is bound, his death will release a massive amount of destructive energy. If the magical connection between them is strong enough, if he is battling Voldemort and if he is more than willing to sacrifice himself in order to kill Voldemort, that energy released by his death will use the scar and destroy Voldemort's soul."

"So you really planned it all. I didn't think you had it in you."

"I wish I didn't have to do it. Unfortunately I must. It's for the greater good."

"What I still don't understand, is why you need him to be abused by the muggles."

"Alastor, If Harry was raised in the Wizarding world; his family might discover that he is bound and do something about it. They might heal and sever the curse scar. The release of the magical core must be as violent as possible, not controlled. Also, can you imagine what might happen if he were raised as the boy who lived? That amount of adulation would make him uncontrollable. I need him to see me as the source of authority. I need to guide him in the right direction. The boy must want to sacrifice himself to destroy Voldemort. This is the best way to ensure it."

Moody grunted. "What are we going to do now? The boy tried to run away. I thought you put compulsions on him to prevent that."

"Yes I did. It seams that he was able to do it anyway. I am surprised; he has a great amount of will power. I'll do a strong compulsion. He'll never think about running away from home."

**-x-x-x-**

Harry exited the memory. 'Bastards, I'll make you pay.' Harry tried to think about running away from home, but half of his mind didn't even want to think about it. He would have to do something. Harry watched the forest trying to think of a solution to destroy the compulsions. Harry suddenly saw something strange. Some of the trees had vines that strangled them. They were alien, not part of his mind. Harry destroyed them all. He felt his mind revel in the newfound freedom, free of compulsions.

'Now that I can run away, I wonder if I should do it. As long as I stay here, they won't come for me. I have to make sure I won't be found when I go. And I must find a way to protect my mind, in case Dumbledore tries to make me forget, again.'

**-x-x-x-**

The next day, Harry was watching one of his professors droning away. 'I wonder what he's thinking,' thought Harry. 'How can someone be so boring?' Harry stared in the eyes of the professor, and found himself in the so called 'astral plane', as one of the meditation books called it. For a second, he wondered why he felt so weird. Then, he suddenly realized. This was not his mind. Harry begun to explore the new mind and realized that it belonged to the professor. Over the next week, Harry mastered the art of mind reading.

**-x-x-x-**

Harry wonted to read Mrs. Figg's mind, but unlike his previous guinee-pigs, she had magic. So, Harry decided to try and find a way to protect his own mind first.

While spending time in the forest of memories, Harry suddenly had an idea. 'This is my mind. I can do anything I want. I am the master of my mind. If someone were to modify my memories, they would do it by using the mirrors. What if, I somehow make decoys? What if I make a decoy mind?'

A few days later, Harry finished. The forest looked much different. Every mirror had at least one virtual snake coiled around it, protecting it. He chose to create virtual snakes, because he discovered that he had the ability to talk to them. Since they were the only creatures he could communicate with, Harry created them and ordered them to protect his mind.

But this was not the true defense. For every mirror, he created a small crystal that had a duplicate of the memory. Harry then fused them in the trees, linking each of them to its corresponding mirror.

When accessing a memory, Harry first went to the mirror, and then followed the link to the crystal that held the true memory.

Harry checked every mirror, modifying and erasing the things he wanted to keep secret.

'If anyone penetrates my mind, they'll find only an innocent, clueless mind,' he thought.

**-x-x-x-**

Harry considered that his mind was suitably protected. As such, Harry begun to rummage through Vernon and Petunia's mind. He discovered that there was a minor alteration. For a moment he thought that his relative's behavior was owed to the change, but he was quickly proved wrong. The only different thing was that they had the certitude that whatever they did to Harry, they would not be punished for it. The other was a compulsion; it only made them not kill Harry.

After that he went to the only other magical human being around. Harry entered the mind of the crazy cat lady. Harry found out that she was supposed to keep an eye on him and tell Dumbledore if anything out of the ordinary happened. If nothing happened, she was ordered to send a report to Dumbledore, once a year. Harry quickly made a few modifications to her mind. She would not tell Dumbledore about anything out of the ordinary.

**-x-x-x-**

Over the next two weeks, Harry discovered how to change the shape of his body. He could change his body into anyone he wanted. He could grow older or younger. He could be male or female, skinny or fat, tall or short.

'With this,' Harry thought, 'I will be able to go anywhere I want and I'll be anonymous.'

**-x-x-x-**

Harry was now able to defeat any mundane person and protect his mind. However, he had no idea how to defend against a magical person. The best way to learn how to defend himself magically, was to go to the magical world and get some books and a wand. He wanted to have some rudimentary combat skills before he ventured into strange and potentially dangerous waters. As such, Harry decided to continue to practice his telekinetic powers. After much grueling training, Harry was able to move up to ten objects in any way he wanted. Harry bought a few dozens sharp metal darts. In case of trouble, Harry could throw a few darts and they would hit his desired targets with the force of a crossbow.

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter one.**

**Heritage.**

**-x-x-x-**

Due to his memories as a baby and Ms. Figg memories of the Wizarding world, Harry had a good knowledge of the magical world. As such, on his ninth birthday, when Harry deemed he was ready to enter the magical world, Harry left the house he never thought as a home, for the last time.

Harry thought about beating the crap out of his relatives, but decided that revenge is best served cold. 'One day I will return,' he thought.

At daybreak, in the morning, Harry turned invisible and apparated to a clothes store in London. He looked around and saw that he was alone and there were no surveillance cameras.

Harry went to a mirror. He had kept his hair short. Concentrating, he lengthened it and tied it in a pony tail. He had not needed glasses since he broke the prison to his core. His scar was barely visible. Harry concentrated again and it disappeared completely.

Harry wondered if he should take a different shape, but decided against it. He preferred his true form.

Harry then browsed the store. He disrobed completely and threw all of his old clothes in a bag. Harry never had even a pair of boxers that were not worn by his fat ass cousin first. He had an odd feeling of satisfaction when he wore his first new pair of boxers. He put on a black pair of black pants and shirt. He then chose a pair of black leather boots.

Harry looked at his figure in the mirror. He had to admit that he looked very well. In the last few months, he had eaten well and filled out a bit. His face looked a bit pale, but his green eyes and dark clothes gave him a striking look.

Harry apparated to a London street and threw away his old clothes. He then walked towards the Leaky Cauldron – the entrance to the Wizarding world, witch he found in the squib's mind.

**-x-x-x-**

Since Harry had no galleons, he decided to go to Gringotts. Harry had more then a year of memories about his parents. It was amazing the amount of things people said in front of a baby. Coupled to the knowledge from the squib's mind, Harry had quite a lot of knowledge about the Wizarding society. The most important was that he knew that he had a personal vault. The second was that the goblins were neutrals; they were not involved in wizard squabbles. They actually, were not capable of betraying the trust of their clients. As such, Harry was reasonably certain that Dumbledore would not find out that he escaped his prison from the goblins. The goblins might even help him in some way.

Harry entered the bank and stood in line. When Harry's turn came, he bowed slightly at the goblin. "Hello, I would like to know if I have a vault in my name; and if I do, I would like to talk to my vault manager."

The goblin blinked at the polite request. "Of course. Your name?"

Harry bent closer to the goblin. "Harry Potter," he said in a low voice.

The goblin stared at him in surprise and after five seconds, grunted. He told Harry to follow another goblin to see his vault manager.

"Mr. Potter, I am Goremaker. How may I be of service?"

"Greetings, Goremaker. I know that most of the business, inheritances, family documents and wills go through Gringotts."

"Yes Mr. Potter, The wizards do not fully trust their own government. As such using goblins that are magically bound to never betray their clients is preferable."

"I see. I have a couple of questions. The first is… who is my Guardian?"

"Your guardian is Albus Dumbledore."

"And how exactly did he become my guardian?"

"The ministry declared him your magical guardian."

"What about my parents will?"

"Since all of those who were named by the will as possible guardians were unavailable, your magical guardian choice was made by the ministry. The choice was kept secret from the public."

"May I see the will?"

"Of course." The goblin read the will. It seamed that Harry was supposed to go to the Longbottoms, Sirius Black or Remus Lupin, but they were insane, in prison or a werewolf.

"Why was Lupin named in the will if the ministry doesn't allow him as a guardian?"

"Your parents did not know about it. The law was made after the will was given."

The goblin read the last line of the will. "Harry is not to be sent to the Dursleys under any circumstances."

"But I was!"

"What?"

"I was sent to the Dursleys."

"This means that Dumbledore is in breach of contract," said the goblin, grinning evilly.

"What does that mean?" asked Harry.

"In cases like this, when the heir of an ancient house was betrayed, you are allowed to claim the Lordship, becoming emancipated. Is it your wish to do so?"

"Yes."

The goblin put a bowl and a knife to the table. "If you would draw your blood…"

Harry made a deep cut and let the blood flow.

"Only a few drops are needed, Mr. Potter."

Harry concentrated a bit and the cut disappeared.

"That's an impressive skill, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, Goremaker."

"In a few moments, the Potter family ring will come. That is if you have the right."

After a minute, a goblin came with two small black boxes.

Harry opened the first and found a ring. It was too big for him, but he still tried it on. After a few seconds, he felt it draw blood. The ring then shrunk to fit him perfectly.

Harry opened the second box, and repeated the process with the second ring. "I thought I was the Potter heir. What's with the second ring?"

"The second ring, Mr. Potter is the Slytherin ring. Since you do not have any Slytherin blood in you, I must assume that you were made the heir by the previous lord."

"Voldemort? He wanted to kill me and he made me his heir instead?"

"Yes, Lord Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle made you his heir."

"Enough about this. What is my inheritance?"

"You have 50000 galleons in your trust vault. In the Potter family vault, you have one million galleons. You also have a great deal of books and artifacts. In the Slytherin vault, you have only 300000 galleons and a protected chamber that can be opened only by a parseltongue. You have also inherited the Potter ancestral home. The family ring acts as a portkey."

"I see. More than a million galleons. Is it a large sum?"

"The Potters lost most of their money in the last wars, but you will be able to live quite comfortable. There are many families that are much richer. However, the Potter and Slytherin books, artifacts and name are priceless."

"I see. Thank you. How do I withdraw some money? Galleons and pounds."

The goblin gave him a card and a small bag. "If you would put three drops of blood on them…" Harry did so. "This is a card, similar to the muggle ones. And this is a money bag. Muggles will see it as a wallet. Just think about the amount of money you want to withdraw. The limit is 100000 galleons."

"Thank you. You have been most helpful. May I go see my vaults now?"

**-x-x-x-**

Harry went to his trust fund vault. He found only money.

Next, he went to his family vault. He pressed his ring to the door and it opened. Inside, he found a big pile of money. He passed, barely glancing at them. He found a big library. He checked some of the titles. 'I'll come back later and check some of them,' he thought. Next, he browsed through the collections of weapons and artifacts. In a corner, Harry found a trunk full of his parents' things. He looked at them for a few minutes, before going to his last vault.

**-x-x-x-**

Harry entered the Slytherin vault. There was only a pile of galleons and a door. He approached the door.

One of the carved snakes came to life. "Are you a speaker?" it hissed.

"I think I am. Can you open, please?" Harry hissed back.

"Of course, master." The door opened.

Harry entered and saw a room with a few doors.

He entered the first one. It had clothes and armors; boots and gloves. Harry was drawn to some of them. After 15 minutes, Harry was dressed in black clothes. They were so soft and almost weightless, yet Harry suspected that they would easily stop a bullet or knife. He took another pair of boots and a pair of black gloves. On top, he put a black cloak. "Well, this feels much more comfortable," he thought aloud.

In the second chamber, he found hundreds of wands. Harry felt that three of them had a particular affinity. Harry put a wand holster on each arm and the last on his leg. He only had to think about the wand slipping into his hand, and it would.

In the third chamber, Harry found hundreds of weapons. He selected a 50 centimeter wakizashi and put it on a spine sheath. He also put ten small knifes and daggers in various places. Finally, he took some throwing knifes and shurikens.

The fourth chamber was filled with eggs. Harry felt attracted by three of them. He took them and put them in a pocket.

The fifth chamber had some assorted artifacts.

The last chamber was a library. A few of the books were written in a strange language that had moving characters. Harry was somehow able to read them. He took two of them: 'Introduction to Magic and Parselmagic' and 'Basic Parselmagic – battle spells'.

**-x-x-x-**

Two years later, a small, shadowy figure entered Knockturn Alley. Immediately, five unsavory men started to shadow him. The figure stopped with its back turned to them. The five prepared to fire, but stopped before they said a curse. The head of a black snake appeared on the shoulder of the figure. The five had a lifetime of experience. And it said that they should leave and never bother the figure. Silently, they retreated to another part of the alley, searching for another victim.

Harry exited the potion supplies store. He was searching for a particularly rare ingredient. While walking, he felt the discharge of a large amount of magic. 'Should I involve myself?' he pondered. 'Fuck it, I'm bored.' Harry approached the site of a battle. In the distance, a small girl was launching one battle spell after another. Harry was impressed. 'She managed to kill one and injure another. I wonder how long she can keep it up.' Suddenly, her already fast pace, doubled in speed. She managed to kill the injured thug, but the other three launched their own spells.

Harry started to run towards the battle.

The girl's shield held for a second, and then it buckled, letting three spells hit her. The girl sprawled on the ground, injured and exhausted.

"You bitch, I'm…" The voice of the thug was interrupted by a knife through his neck.

The other two whirled around, only to be hit by a knife in the eye of one and the neck of the other.

Harry rushed to the girl and cast a diagnostic spell. She had exhausted her core and she was heavily injured. She was dieing. He looked at the Chinese girl. She was petite, with long black hair and deep black eyes. Even covered in blood, she was beautiful.

The girl looked at him sadly and coughed blood. "I'm going to die," she said with certitude.

Harry had to agree. Even if she was apparated to St. Mungo and survived the stress of magical travel, the healers could do nothing. Her injuries were too severe and she did not have enough internal magic to survive. Harry could do nothing… "There is a way for you to survive," he told her suddenly. "I can bind you to me; it's similar to a familiar bond. I do not know if it will work, but it's the best chance you have. Do you accept?"

The girl blinked once. "Yes," she whispered.

Harry cut a deep gash to the palm of his hand and pressed it to her chest, where her most severe injury was located. He let the blood mingle for a few seconds, and then he hissed a spell.

**-x-x-x-**

The girl woke in a soft bed. She was in her master's embrace. 'Wait,' she thought. 'Master? He bound me to him!' When she accepted his offer, she did not think about anything else than the possibility of survival. She wanted to be angry, but she couldn't. He saved her. And somehow, she felt that he was an honorable man. He was worthy of her service.

Harry shifted in the bed. "You're awake. You slept for three days."

"Master… thank you for saving me."

"You're okay with it? You're not upset?"

"Of course not. I'm glad you saved me, master."

"Me too…um…"

"Su Li."

"Nice to meet you Su Li. I am Harry Potter."

"The Harry Potter?"

"Yes," said Harry amused.

Suddenly, three snakes hissed. "Ow, I'm sorry. These guys are my familiars… and bodyguards."

"I can understand what they are saying. Why?" she whispered.

"I think it's because of the bonding. It seams that you received some gifts from me."

"I am Right," hissed a snake.

"I am Left," hissed another.

"I am Neck," hissed the last one. He was bigger than the other two.

"Hi. I am Su Li."

"Come, I know you want to," hissed the bigger snake. "Ask."

"Do your names signify something?"

The three snakes dropped on the bed, from their perch.

Su Li thought she should be frightened, but she wasn't. She knew that these extremely poisonous snakes would not harm her or her master.

The snakes slithered to Harry. Two of them wrapped themselves around his hand, and the third, larger one, wrapped around his neck.

"I see, Left, Right and Neck," said Su Li. "It's not very inspired."

"Hey, don't look at me," said Harry. "They chose their own names."

Su Li nodded, smiling slightly. "Um… master?" she said shifting uneasily. "Why are we in the same bed?"

"It's because of the bond. We must remain in close proximity for the next few weeks. We'll feel uncomfortable if we don't. Physical touch is preferable until the bond stabilizes."

"Oh. That's good." Su Li burrowed in Harry's embrace. "This feels nice."

"Shit," said Harry five minutes later. "We'll have to tell your family. I don't think they'll be too pleased about this."

"Don't worry, master. The only family I have left is my grandfather. He's a little weird and old-fashioned, so I don't think he'll be too opposed to this. Since you saved my life, it is the honorable thing for me to serve you. He's very old, so he's worried about me. He'll be glad I found a new home."

**-x-x-x-**

**Author Notes**: Why **dark pixie**? You'll see in the next two chapters.

For now… a pixie is a magical creature. Looks like a ten centimeters human with wings.

The dark pixie is the hated… cousin of the normal "insipid" pixie.

**Reviews are more than welcomed.**

_Thank you for reading._

-voider-

Published: September 26 2008

Edited: November 25 2008


	2. Chapter 2 Sorting

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 2.**

**First Year.**

**Sorting.**

**-x-x-x-**

Two figures - a boy and a girl, entered platform nine and three quarters. Even though they were only first years, everyone kept their distance from them, since they radiated a sense of coldness and danger. Their black cloaks hid everything from their neck to under their knees. Nobody knew that under the cloak, witch was highly resistant to spells; they had very good battle armor. Even so, their boots were obviously made from dragon skin. And on their hands, under the cloak, they had black gloves made from acromantula silk. All in all, they were well protected. The two eleven year olds, Harry and Su Li, climbed on the train and claimed a compartment.

They both accepted the entrance to Hogwarts, even though they could have found another school, away from manipulative people. However, Harry found out in one of the Slytherin journals that there might be some secrets at Hogwarts: books, artifacts and magic forgotten by the Wizarding world.

Su Li sat down beside Harry and put her head on his shoulder. They had visited her grandfather and explained their situation. He took the news that his only granddaughter was bound to an eleven year old child surprisingly well. However, he made sure Harry was powerful enough to protect the last of his blood. After a few duels that result more often than not in pain and blood for both of them, he declared that Harry was 'skilled enough for a child'. The ancient man was surprisingly fast and powerful for his age and managed to impart quite a few of his skills to Harry.

The train ride took a few hours. They were interrupted only twice. The first one was a Hermione Granger. She was looking for a toad. The second one was a lady selling sweets. Harry bought a few, checking them for harmful potions and spells before eating. There were no other people that bothered them, since they looked like they would not welcome other people.

When they arrived in Hogsmeade, a half-giant took them over the lake, in small boats, to the entrance to the great hall.

A professor Mcgonagal introduced herself and gave some information about what was about to happen. She told the students to get presentable and looked carefully at each student. She seamed to be looking for someone. For a moment, she looked at Harry's eyes. She then looked at his forehead, but finding nothing, she looked at Harry and Su Li's attire and frowned. "You two, why are you not wearing your school robes?"

"We have no school robes," replied Harry.

"Were you not informed that you had to wear your school robes?" asked the confused professor.

"Yes we were."

"Then why do you not have them?"

"As the Lord of an Ancient House, I am entitled to dress in my house attire."

"Be that as it may, what about your friend?"

"As my retainer, she is also entitled to my house attire."

She did not look pleased. "Very well, I'll accept it for now, since the sorting is about to begin. You'll be having a conversation with your head of house soon, however."

The first-years entered the great hall. Both the students and the staff looked as if they were searching for someone. An old looking hat sang a song, and the sorting begun.

The Granger girl was sorted in Gryffindor. Daphne Greengrass, a beautiful black haired girl was sorted into Slytherin. Su Li was sorted in Ravenclaw.

When Mcgonagal called Harry's name, the hall exploded in hushed whispers.

When Harry stepped forth, everyone looked confused. They kept looking at the place his scar used to be. Even after he had broken the scar connection, it refused to heal completely. It lingered for more than a year until it healed completely. The Wizarding world knew that the boy who lived had a lightning-bolt scar. And Harry Potter had no scar. They knew that the boy who lived had a face that inspired goodness; he was a paradigm of the Light side. And Harry Potter seamed to exude pureblood aloofness.

Harry sat on the chair and put the hat on.

'Well well Mr. Potter,' said the hat in his mind. 'You certainly are an odd one. Let's see what we have here. Interesting, very interesting. For one so young, you certainly have powerful mental defenses. Oh my, what is this? You made a decoy mind?'

Harry's shoulders tensed at the hat's words and his hand jerked to his wand.

'Relax Mr. Potter. There is no need to light me on fire. I will not betray any of your secrets. Even the headmaster is unable to make me speak about what I see during the sorting.'

'Oh. That's good,' thought Harry.

'Now, let's see what we have here. You are brave, but you take calculated risks and only if you know that you can win something in exchange. You are loyal, but only to a few. You are very cunning, but your ambition extends only to having enough power to protect yourself and your friends; and you have no need to prove yourself. But knowledge… yes, you desire knowledge for the sake of knowing and because it can help and protect. You can use it to ensure the completion your goals. Yes, better be…'

"Ravenclaw," shouted the hat.

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and even a few Slytherins applauded. The Gryffindors had a betrayed look on their face.

Harry put the hat on the chair and sat besides Su Li, at the Ravenclaw table.

Draco was sorted into Slytherin, together with his two goons.

Some of their classmates tried to talk to Harry, but were mostly ignored.

At the feast, two of the professors tried to use legilimency on Harry. The first one was Snape, who looked at him with a look of pure unadulterated loathing. The second was Quirrell. Snape had the dark mark. Harry could smell it from a mile. He knew this because he sometimes frequented some unpleasant places in Knockturn Alley. The aura pattern exuded by the dark mark was easy to see. Quirrell too, had the stain of the dark mark, but there were some strange differences.

Dumbledore kept frowning at Harry and Su Li.

**-x-x-x-**

After the feast, the first year Ravenclaws were taken to their common room. The prefects showed them to their rooms and explained that every student had a separate room unlike the other houses.

Five minutes later, they came back to the common room. Professor Flitwick explained the rules they had to obey. After he finished, he dismissed the children. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Li, please remain behind." Flitwick looked pensive at them. "Professor Mcgonagal drew my attention to your attire… Please explain."

"Of course professor," said Harry. "As the Lord of an ancient house, I am entitled to my house attire at Hogwarts. And so is Su Li, since she is my retainer."

"Oh… of course. I was just not aware you claimed the title. However, there is a small problem. From what I remember, the formal attire of the Potter house is different from what you wear."

Harry smiled slightly. "Since I am Lord Potter, I can change it to whatever I wish."

"Oh, yes, very ingenious. Very well, I shall inform the rest of the professors that your attire is acceptable. That is all. Good night, Mr. Potter, Ms. Li."

Su Li followed Harry to his room. They proceeded to warding the entire room. They changed in their pajamas and climbed in the bed.

Harry gathered Su Li in his arms. "So, what do you think?"

"I think everybody wonders where your scar disappeared. Even Dumbledore. I don't like him. I'm so glad you showed me how to protect my mind. I don't want him in. His grandfatherly mask makes my skin crawl, together with Snape and Quirrell."

"Yeah, those two are death eaters," said Harry?

"They're death eaters? Is he insane?"

"Possible, but I don't think so. It's probably one of his schemes."

"I can't believe the gall of that man. He brings death eaters in school. And there is something on the third floor that can kill students."

**-x-x-x-**

At breakfast, nobody dared to approach them. However, everyone stared. Harry paid them no mind.

The first lesson they had, was Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs. Both Harry and Su Li were very good at combat magic. They could actually get their NEWTs. They were not impressed with professor Quirrell; he kept stuttering and his class smelled of garlic. On the outside, he looked like a coward. But it all seemed to be an act. He tried to use legilimency on Harry a few times, and he was quite good at it.

Charms and transfiguration were interesting classes. Harry had only some basic knowledge on the two subjects, so the class was very educational.

After transfiguration, Harry found a red-headed first-year Gryffindor in his path.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley. Are you really Harry Potter?"

Harry took an immediate dislike to the boy and used some subtle legilimency.

Ron appeared to be a nice kid on the outside. Inside however, it was totally different. Ron felt that all of his family except him had something that made them special. He thought that if he became friends with the boy-who-lived, he would be important. However, what repulsed Harry was that he felt the need to hurt and demean others in order to feel better about himself.

The most recent example of his cruelty was only minutes earlier. The Granger girl gave him some advice on the lesson. Ron did not receive it well. The girl - Hermione, was very intelligent, but starved for companionship. Ron knew it and he almost reduced the girl to tears with his hurtful comments.

"What do you want?" asked Harry harshly. He was in no mood for the little shit.

"Um, I thought we could be friends."

"I'm not interested."

"Huh?"

Draco Malfoy smirked at the short conversation and approached Ron. "Who would want to be friends with you Weasley." He then turned to Harry. "I'm Draco Malfoy. I see you already met one of the undesirables."

"Undesirables?"

"Yes, the school's quality is declining. There are all sort of riff-raff."

"Oh, like who?"

"Like Weasley here. His family is practically mudbloods anyway. I can steer you away from them." And Draco offered his hand to Harry.

Harry looked quizzically at the hand. "I admit that Weasley - here is not on my friends-to-be list. But how are you different from him?" Harry looked in the blond boy's mind. He was worse than Ron. He was bigoted, cruel, spoiled and a bully.

"I'm a Malfoy! My father…"

"Is a death eater," interrupted Harry.

"He's not," said the outraged Draco. "He was put under the Imperius by the Dark Lord."

"No he wasn't. He escaped Azkaban by bribing the ministry. He's nothing more than a common thug, just like Voldemort and his death eater dogs."

"You said his name," gasped Draco. Some of the kids around winced at the name.

"Yeah, so what?"

"You can't say the Dark Lord's name."

"Why shouldn't I? It's not like it's even his real name. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, his father was a muggle and his mother was an inbred, insane girl from the Gaunt family."

"You're lying. The Dark Lord is not a…"

"A half-blood? A half-breed?"

Harry left, without giving the spluttering Malfoy another glance.

**-x-x-x-**

The next class they had, and the most unpleasant, was Potion. Harry actually had a good grounding in Potions, so it should have been an interesting class. The teacher however, hated Harry with a passion. For the entire length of the class, Snape insulted and belittled him.

After potions, Harry and Su went to see Flitwick.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Li, how can I help you?"

"I am here to inform you that I received detention from professor Snape," said Harry.

"Oh, you don't need to tell me about it. Students get detention all the time. Don't worry about it."

"It's not that. I am here to inform you that I will not serve the detention."

"May I ask why?"

"Of course, sir. Professor Snape referred to me as 'the new celebrity'. He insulted both me, and my father. He asked me questions that lower years are not supposed to know. One of the questions was actually a NEWT level question. I answered them all correctly. The professor not only did not award me points, but he deducted points for my cheek and for being an insufferable know-it-all. While I was doing my potion assignment, he tried to distract me from my assignment. I also note that professor Snape only gave us written instruction on how to make the potion. He did not instruct us properly. He failed to inform us of the rules anyone must respect in a Potions lab. At the end of the class, I presented my potion. It was perfect. Again, Professor Snape failed to give me points. When I inquired about the reason, Snape deducted points again, and gave me detention. Since I am innocent, I will not serve an unfair detention."

"I see. I will speak with him. You are excused from detention."

"Also, If professor Snape does not correct his atrocious behavior, I will no longer attend his classes."

"But …"

"Since I am quite advanced in potion, well above a first-year, I see no reason to attend a useless class. Sir, I would like you to see the pensive memory of the class. I believe you should see what happened, with your own eyes."

"Alas, I do not own one, so …"

"It is quite all right." Harry took a small box from a pocket and enlarged it. From the box, Harry took out a pensive and put a few strands of memories in the pensive.

Flitwick entered the memories and exited half an hour later, looking angry. "I will be having some words with professor Snape. Thank you for informing me. If anything similar happens again, please inform me immediately."

"Yes sir. Thank you."

**-x-x-x-**

"What do you think? What will happen?" asked Su after she joined Harry in his bed.

"I think I'll be seeing the headmaster very soon."

"Do you think he found out that you left your relatives two years ago?"

"I would think so. I can barely wait. It will be so fun," said Harry.

"Can I come and watch?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thanks." Su gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek, then burrowed deeper in his embrace. "Night."

"Sleep well."

**-x-x-x-**

Harry's assumption came true the next day. He was summoned to the headmaster's office.

Harry arrived at his office and told the password to the gargoyle guarding the entrance to allow them to pass.

They climbed the stairs and arrived at a door.

"Enter Mr. Potter." said a voice before Harry could knock.

"Ms. Li, May I ask why you are here?"

"Is there a problem, headmaster?"

"I would like to talk to Mr. Potter in private."

"No."

Dumbledore blinked in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"She will stay, headmaster. Anything you say to me in private can be said in front of her."

"Very well. Please sit down. Lemon drop?"

"No, thank you."

Both Harry and Su looked at Dumbledore with a blank expression.

After a long minute of silence, Dumbledore shifted uncomfortable under the children's stares, losing a bit of his grandfatherly expression. "Professor Flitwick informed me about your incident with professor Snape."

The two children didn't even blink.

"I know that professor Snape was a bit too hasty in giving you detention, but he is a professor."

Harry blinked in response.

"You will have to attend detention."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No."

"No, what?"

"I will not be punished simply because a teacher likes to bully children."

"You may not know about it, but professor Snape and your father did not like each other. I'm afraid that part of that dislike transferred to you."

Again, Harry blinked in response.

"Well?" said Dumbledore in a slightly impatient tone.

"I do not see the relevance."

"Harry, my boy, If I were to cancel the detention, it would make the other children think that you received preferential treatment," sighed Dumbledore.

"Very well," said Harry.

Dumbledore smiled, and his eyes started to twinkle madly.

"The children can think whatever they want. I do not care."

Dumbledore's happy expression fell and he frowned in disapproval. "Surely..." Dumbledore stopped talking for a few seconds. "Mr. Potter, I understand your position, but you will have to attend detention."

"No."

"Professor Snape would lose his authority in the face of the students if I canceled your detention."

"That is not my problem."

"I am sorry to say this, but I will have to insist," said Dumbledore in a stern voice.

"No. I will not serve undeserved detention."

"Harry, do you understand what will happen if you continue in this foolishness?"

"What?"

"Harry, I will be forced to suspend you," said Dumbledore in a sorrowful tone. "You will have to leave the school and go back home to your aunt and uncle for the period of the suspension."

"Then do it headmaster. You can even expel me. I am sure I will find other suitable schools that would welcome the boy-who-lived. Maybe Salem, Beauxbatons, or maybe I should go to Durmstrang. I hear they have an excellent defense class and professor."

"You can't," said Dumbledore with a horrified look on his face.

"Also, I will never return to my so-called relatives."

"You have to, Harry. They are your guardians."

"No they aren't." Harry raised his hand and showed Dumbledore his Potter family ring. "I am emancipated. They no longer have any right to me."

"I am afraid I must insist. You were absent for the last two years. Your home has a ... special protection. However to recharge it, the wards will need your presence. It provides the safest place for you."

"I already have a safe home. In the last two years I was never in danger. Which is a hell of a lot more than I can say about Privet Drive. I believe I almost died three times because of the abuse I was put under."

"Harry, I must insist."

"No headmaster, I will not return to that place. You can not force me. And if you manage to somehow do it or try to force me, I will not hesitate to kill instantly the ones that try to harm me."

"Surely, you are not serious." Dumbledore looked horrified.

"Of course I am. I do not bluff. If that is all, I will take my leave. Good night."

**-x-x-x-**

A few days later, Harry and Su snuck out of the castle and went toward the Forbidden Forest.

Su Li drew her wand as soon as she entered the forest. "Why are we doing this, again?"

"We are exploring of course."

"Why?"

"You know, scouting."

"Scouting?! Of course."

Two hours later, Harry got bored and decided to return to Hogwarts, however he felt the discharge of strange magic in the distance. Harry hurried to the source and saw something he had never expected.

A girl was chased and attacked by at least twenty others, who launched spells at her. What surprised Harry was not the bullying of a girl, even if it was in the middle of nowhere. It was the fact that every single one of the bullies was ten centimeters tall and so was the girl. There were only a few small differences between her and the chasers. She had deep black hair, white skin and black butterfly wings. The chasers all had blond hair, tanned skin and white wings.

Harry fired a large-area stunning spell on a group of the small people, scattering them. The girl saw them and hovered for a few seconds, then flew towards Harry. He saw that she had small injuries all over her body and extended his left arm to the girl, who landed on his palm. Harry applied a few healing charms and the girl sighed in relief.

In the distance, the chasers were having a heated talk. They approached and one of them - a male flew towards Harry. "Human, give me the abomination," he said pointing at the girl.

"Why?"

"Why? She is a Dark Pixie," said the man incredulously.

"So?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is there a reason you were trying to kill her?"

"She is a Dark Pixie. That is reason enough."

"I see. I refuse."

"You what?"

"You heard me. I refuse," said Harry.

"Then we will take her by force."

"It's your funeral." Harry and Su Li pointed their wands threateningly at the small creatures.

"Fine." The man looked at the girl with a look full of hate. "You got away for now. Next time you won't be so lucky."

"Thank you," said the girl after they flew away. "You have saved my life. I am in your debt."

"You're welcome..."

"Lilith. My name is Lilith."

"I am Harry Potter. This is my friend Su Li. Who were those people?"

"They're pixies. Or high-pixies as they like to call themselves."

"Pixies? I thought pixies were cheerful, harmless creatures."

"They are half insipid and half sadistic."

"Those two terms shouldn't be used in the same sentence, but they're oddly fitting. So, why were they chasing you?"

"I'm a dark pixie. They hate Dark creatures. And amongst them all, they hate my kind with a burning passion. They almost exterminated my kind."

"So, what are you going to do now?" asked Harry after a short silence.

"I will follow you of course. After all, I am in your debt," said Lilith.

"And how will we explain her?" asked Su.

"That's a good question."

"I can turn invisible," said Lilith. "If you don't mind, I would prefer it in the presence of other people."

"You can turn invisible? Then, why did you not do it to escape the pixies?"

"They are amongst the few creatures that can see through my kind's invisibility. It is the reason they were so successful in their genocide."

**-x-x-x-**

Later that night, after Harry took off his cloak, Lilith gasped at the three snakes wrapped around his hands and neck.

"What, you're afraid of snakes? Don't worry. They won't eat you. They're my familiars."

"Familiars? You have three familiars?" gasped the pixie.

"Four," said Su Li. "I was dieing. The only way to save me was to bind me to him. It is similar to the familial bonding."

"I wonder... If you already have four familiar bonds, can you take one more? Can I be your familiar too?"

"What? Why?"

"I already have a life-debt. You would be a suitable master. We would both receive some bonuses."

Harry pondered her request for a minute. "Very well, I accept."

Lilith flew towards Harry and landed on his shoulder. She touched his neck, smiled showing two small fangs and then bit him.

**-x-x-x-**

Harry woke up the next morning feeling strange. He searched his memories and remembered falling asleep as soon as Lilith bit him. Someone, probably Su Li took off his clothes and armor and then dressed him in his pajamas. Su was sleeping with her head on his right shoulder. Lilith was sleeping below his neck with a snake coiled around her. His other two snake familiars were sleeping on him as well.

Harry felt his familiars wake up. They all told him "Good morning, master," but in three different ways. Su spoke, the snakes hissed and Lilith used the newly formed mental connection to communicate silently.

**-x-x-x-**

**Author notes**. I saw that I got a lot of reviews, so I updated this chapter earlier.

I hope you liked Lilith.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-voider-

Published: 29 September 2008.

Edited: 26 November 2008


	3. Chapter 3 Troll

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 3**

**First year.**

**Troll.**

**-x-x-x-**

A few days after Harry met Lilith, the first-years flying lessons began.

Half an hour later, Harry wondered what was going on in Dumbledore's head that made him decide to put all of the four houses near each other. 'But it probably was better than having only the lions and the snakes,' he thought. 'When they're alone, they tear each other apart.'

"Brooms," said Lilith. "How ... quaint."

"Yes, I know. I'd rather have wings like you as well. I don't really enjoy flying on brooms, though I seem to be quite good at it."

Su Li came and joined Harry and Lilith. They watched as some Slytherins and Gryffindors started to jostle each other. Suddenly, two of them started to hurl insults at one another. It was Weasley and Malfoy.

"Figures," sighed Harry.

Malfoy drew his wand and pointed it at Weasley in a threatening manner. Harry wondered where the flying instructor was and looked around. She was talking to Longbottom.

Weasley drew his wand as well and threw a spell, a stinging hex at Malfoy. The two boys started trading spells back and fourth. They were very simple, not dangerous, but in the air, on a broom, they could prove fatal.

Harry begun to approach them.

Malfoy dived under Weasley and launched two rapid spells, one after another. Weasley dodged and the spells hit a Slytherin girl. She gave a shriek as her broom went out of control.

The instructor finally realized what was happening under her nose, but it was too late to help the girl. She was too far.

Weasley and Malfoy didn't even realize something was wrong.

Harry dove after the girl. When he was thirty meters from her, he realized he was too far away. Making a quick decision, he threw a wandless levitation charm at the girl, slowing her descent.

A few seconds later, the girl was in his arms, safe and sound. "You can open your eyes now. You are safe."

Black eyes opened and looked in green ones. The girl blushed slightly and looked away.

She breathed deeply, getting herself under control. "Thanks Potter," she said staring in his eyes.

"You're welcome, Daphne."

"You know my name?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"But you're the-boy-who-doesn't-like-other-people. Wait a minute," she smirked. "If you know my name, then you pay attention to me. You don't pay attention to anyone. And you were close enough to catch me. Are you interested in me, Potter?"

"No."

"Come on, don't be shy, Potter. Admit it."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Is she all right? Is she injured?" asked the instructor as Harry landed safely.

Harry dropped Daphne and she fell on her bottom.

"Only her ego," said Harry.

**-x-x-x-**

The next day, in the library, Daphne plopped herself at Harry's table. She looked at the other girl with displeasure. "Su Li, right?"

"You know my name?" asked Su calmly.

"Yes?"

"But you're the-girl-who-doesn't-like-other-people. Wait a minute; if you know my name, then you pay attention to me. You don't pay attention to anyone outside a few people in Slytherin. Are you interested in me, Greengrass?"

"Bitch."

Su Li shrugged unconcerned at her insult.

"What do you want?" asked Harry.

"Me? Nothing. It's a library. What do you think I want? I'm here to read. Surely I'm allowed to do that."

"And why are you sitting at our table?" asked Su Li.

"Quite simple. If I sit with you, I won't be bothered. Everyone is uncomfortable around you and they give you space. I just want some peace and quiet. And you are going to provide it for me."

"Suit yourself," said Harry unconcerned.

**-x-x-x-**

A few days later, in Harry's room, Lilith was floating around the room with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Do you mind telling me why you are so happy?" finally asked Harry.

"Oh, it's wonderful. Serpent-flies," said Lilith.

"Serpent-flies? What about them?"

"Well, you know how wizards have house-elves? Most magical creatures have a servant race. Dark-pixies have serpent-flies."

"Oh that's nice," said Harry unimpressed.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. They are very useful. They have some small magic of their own. And when they are bonded to dark pixies, they are expanded."

"Oh? Like what?"

"They are very stealthy. It's almost impossible to sense or see them. That's why they can be used as spies and sentries. They are very intelligent and they can communicate with me... it's actually more. I can use them like I use my eyes and ears. I can see through their eyes."

"That's actually good," said Harry impressed. "So, you found a serpent-fly?"

"One? No, no, my beloved master. An entire pack came on their own. They live in packs, so you can't have just one. And you can't have a pack... unless you have a pack of pixies."

"You're not a pack," said Harry.

"Yes I know. I can only extrapolate. Because I became your familiar, we are all considered part of the same pack. They sensed a new pack and came to serve us. This is so nice. It feels like home," said the pixie with a bittersweet smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked gently.

"I think I do..." Lilith landed on his chest. "I was born 150 years ago..."

Su looked shocked. "150?"

"Yes, we live for hundreds of years. In the manner of my kind, I am still considered a child." Lilith's eyes were lost in the distance. "It was a small village. We were in hiding. We had lost the war with our pixie cousins more than 200 years before. We were hunted and exterminated. For all I know the village was the last refuge of my kind. One day, the serpent-flies alerted us of the attack. The village elders ordered the young to flee in separate directions. We did, but I was part of the pack. I could still see through the eyes of the serpent-flies. I saw my friends and family murdered. Dark pixies are faster, stronger, smarter, live longer, but we have low fertility. So, since the war ended, we barely increased our numbers. And they did, they breed faster. We were overwhelmed. My family, my friends were slaughtered mercilessly. The serpent-flies, my pets...and friends, stayed and fought. They all gave us enough time to flee. Since then, I have searched, but I found no one. I ... I am the last of my kind," she said, as tears fell from her eyes.

Harry stroked her back with his pinkie finger, wishing he could be smaller, so he could give her a proper hug. "You are not alone. We are here for you. Always."

**-x-x-x-**

On the day of the Halloween feast, Harry and Su were observing the rest of the children. Due to their reputation, their region of the table was empty. And today Harry seemed to be in a particularly foul mood. It was not that he said anything or his expression was different, but somehow, everyone felt it. No one wanted to intrude on the duo.

Nobody except Greengrass. "Potter," she said ignoring Su Li. "Look at them, celebrating, not the Halloween, but the death of the Dark Lord. It's your victory, Potter."

Harry nodded placidly.

"Gods below, Potter! It is not good to hold it all inside. Do something, scream, hit something. You'll drive yourself insane if you keep it like this. Aren't you tired of the blank mask you wear?"

"Aren't you tired of the blank mask you wear?" Harry shot back.

'Master, there is a troll in the castle,' whispered in his mind the pixie from his shoulders. 'Quirrell brought it inside. He let it free.'

Harry smiled slightly and stood up and Su Li did the same.

"Potter, where are you going?" asked Daphne

"I'm following your advice. I'm going to kill something."

A few seconds later, Daphne ran after them. They went in a side passage, just as Quirrell came in sight.

A few minutes later, they smelled a bad smell. A troll was entering in the girls bathroom. There was a girl inside. She screamed in fright.

"Now, let's experiment," said Harry as he launched a spell at the troll.

The troll forgot about the girl he was set on clubbing to death and whirled around, or more exactly ... shuffled.

"Potter, are you insane?" hissed Daphne. She grabbed his arm. "Let's go. We'll have to run." She tried to move him, but Harry was like a statue.

"You did say to loosen up," said Harry as he drew a few throwing knives from his cloak.

Daphne withdrew a few meters. "I'm not going to die with you."

Harry threw the knives to the chest of the troll. "I'm not asking you to." The troll looked as if it was only stung.

"Well that didn't work," observed Su Li.

All of the sudden, both Harry and Su drew their wands and begun throwing cutting, bone-breaking, explosive spells to the troll's chest. They started to move backwards slowly. The troll barely advanced towards them, due to the many hits it received.

"Tough bugger," said Harry a minute later. "I have an idea." Harry threw a few shurikens at the smelly creature. They began to rotate around the troll, slashing him, and then retreating. The small weapons gave the troll shallow cuts, enraging him more than the spells he got from the two first-years. The troll began to wave his club around, trying to hit the metal stars.

'If we ever get in a fight with some trolls, I propose we try this. If you enrage them enough, you'll make them kill each other,' said Lilith.

"That's interesting," said Su. "Let's go for the vitals."

Harry summoned all of his weapons back, making the troll scream when the knives dislodged from his chest.

Both Harry and Su Li begun to launch spells in vital areas: the neck and head. A full minute of concentrated fire later, the headless corpse fell down.

The girl - Hermione Granger, exited cautiously from the bathroom, looked at the remains of the troll, walked past it, looked at Harry and promptly fainted.

Dumbledore, Mcgonagal and Snape arrived to see the last twitches of the corpse and the unconscious girl.

Dumbledore looked from the troll, to the hands of the two Ravenclaws, who no longer had their wands in their hands.

"Mr. Potter, what happened here?"

"We were taking a stroll. I saw the troll. It was attacking Granger - there," said Harry pointing at the Gryffindor. "We killed the troll."

"I find it a little odd that you just happened to find a troll Potter," sneered Snape.

"I agree, why is there a troll in the school?"

"You did this Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, me and Su Li."

"And Ms. Greengrass?" asked Mcgonagal.

"No. She did not participate."

Dumbledore looked at Harry with disappointed eyes "Harry..."

"Mr. Potter or Lord Potter, headmaster," interrupted Su Li.

"Mr. Potter, you should not have done this ..."

"Maybe I'll let the next dangerous creature kill your students, professors."

"This is a school, Mr. Potter. There will be no next time," Mcgonagal said with a look of indignation on her face.

Dumbledore had a look of shock on her face. "Surely, you do not mean that, Mr. Potter."

"What?"

"That you would not save someone in danger."

"Of course I am headmaster. I do not joke. I do not bluff."

"Then why did you save Ms. Granger?"

"I was bored."

"Bored?" The professors looked shocked.

"Let me get this straight," said Snape. "If someone was in danger, would you save him?"

Harry put a pensive look on his face and responded in perverse, but hidden pleasure, "it depends."

"On what?" asked Dumbledore.

"First of all, it depends on the person in danger. For example if it was Weasley, Malfoy, Snape or you headmaster, I wouldn't lift a finger."

"You really are serious," said Mcgonagal in a wandering voice. "Why?"

"I don't like them," said Harry.

"That's it?" asked Dumbledore. "Mr. Potter, just because you don't like a person, it does not mean you should let that person die."

"Yes it does."

"And what if it was an innocent person?"

"If rescuing him wouldn't put me in any danger, then ... maybe. But why all the questions, headmaster? After all, I am not an auror. It is not my job to save people."

"Yes, yes, quite true. We should take Ms. Granger to Poppy. Twenty five points each to Ravenclaw, for rescuing Ms Granger."

**-x-x-x-**

"Well, that was interesting," said Su Li as soon as they entered Harry's room.

"It was, and on so many levels," said Harry. "First, the trolls. If we ever fight them, go for their weaknesses. Distract them if possible. Never use brute force. It takes a lot to pound them to death."

"And Dumbledore?" asked Lilith. "What do you think?"

Harry smiled in pleasure at the memory of the upset Dumbledore." I don't think he's very happy. His plan to use me as a sacrifice took a heavy beating. And he still doesn't know that his old plan is useless. No scar connection, no way to kill Voldemort by using me as a sacrifice. I wonder what he'll do when he finally realizes it."

"I guess a long visit to the hospital would be needed," said Su. "He may suspect it already. You saw how he looks at the scar from time to time."

"Then I'll just have to stay healthy. Let him wonder."

"Enough of this, let's go to sleep. We'll need it for tomorrow."

**-x-x-x-**

Next day, in the library, Daphne plopped down on the other side of Harry. "What you did yesterday. It was incredible. And I can't believe what you told the professors. Snape was very angry ..."

Hermione approached Harry's table. She seemed to want to say something, but couldn't find the words.

"Sit down Granger," said Daphne. "We wouldn't want to faint again, would we?"

"Um, okay." She sat gingerly on the chair, as if it was going to bite her. "I wanted to thank you for rescuing me."

"You're welcome."

"Why did you kill him?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Couldn't you have... I don't know, stunned him?"

"Granger, that was a troll," said Daphne scornfully. "You don't stun a troll. They are almost immune to magic."

"But..."

"When I fight, I fight to kill. Why are you here, Granger?"

"Oh, I talked to professor Dumbledore and he suggested that I talk to you. He said it will help in putting it behind me."

"I see."

"So, Granger, were you interrogated by the professors as well?" asked Daphne.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me about it in detail."

"Me too, but it was Snape. He kept staring in my eyes. And I got a headache because of it."

"That's because he was using legilimency on you," said Harry.

"What's that?" asked Hermione. "And why is Daphne looking so outraged."

"Legilimency is the art of reading minds. Daphne must have some minor natural barriers. That is the reason for the headache."

"Is he allowed to do that?" asked Hermione.

"No, it is illegal."

"Then he didn't do it. He is a professor after all."

"He uses legilimency on a regular basis."

"That can't be true. He's a professor. Dumbledore wouldn't allow it."

"Of course he does. After all Dumbledore does the same thing all the time."

"That can't be true."

"And that's not all. Snape is a death eater," said Harry.

"That can't be."

"Actually, that's true. Dumbledore kept him out of Azkaban. Said he worked as a spy for the Light side," said Daphne.

Hermione smiled, relived, at Harry "There you have it."

"Do you know what you have to do to get the dark mark?"

Hermione shook her head in confusion.

"There is a ritual ... it involves raping, torturing and killing muggles," said Harry. "I don't know what he supposedly did for the Light side, but I know what he did in Voldemort's service."

"That can't be, he's a professor."

"So what if he's a professor." Daphne stared at Harry with suspicion. "Potter, how did you know Snape is a legilimens?"

"He tries to use it on me on a regular basis."

"Then you know occlumency?" asked Daphne. "Can you teach me?"

Harry stared at Daphne for a while. He took two books from his bag, and gave Daphne one book and the other to Hermione. "If you want to learn to protect your mind, read the book. It's one of the best books out there."

**-x-x-x-**

That night, at dinner, the students started to whisper as soon as they saw Harry.

Lilith went to spy on the kids. 'It seems that some of the kids saw the corpse of the troll. Filch was supposed to get rid of it. He told the kids that you did it. And the kids asked the professors. The rumors have grown out of proportion. Congratulations. You're some kind of Dark Lord now.'

Harry looked around the table and eyes flinched.

Daphne plopped herself next to Harry. "Potter, or should I say the-boy-who-went-Dark?"

"Daphne, Isn't there a Slytherin rule about consorting with other houses?"

"Of course there is. But who is going to do anything about it?"

"I am in no mood for your wit, Daphne."

"Just two hours ago, I told Malfoy that if he bothers me too much, I'll tell you and you'll crucio him. It seams that I freaked him out for now."

"And why would I do that for you?"

"Well, I can be your right hand."

"I already have one."

"Then your left hand."

"That job is also given."

"Very well, I'll be your political advisor. And I'm good at finances too."

"We'll see."

"Thank you my lord. I will not disappoint you," she said in a mocking tone.

**-x-x-x-**

Two days later, everyone was reading the Daily Prophet, and glancing at Harry from time to time.

Daphne gave Harry a copy. "Did you read this?"

Harry took the newspaper and begun to read. "Let's see, boy-who-killed ... killed a troll ... slaughtered ... blood, gore, brains ...insane ... next Dark Lord ... insane ... antisocial ... reign of terror ... education ... Dumbledore's fault ... guardians are responsible ... twisted ... sadistic ... insane again ... you're here Daphne, Su Li as well ... henchman - hench-girls, funny actually ... more reign of terror ..." Harry finished the paper and threw it away.

"You're not upset?"

Harry shrugged. "Half of it is true. It's more than I can say for the majority of their articles. I wonder what they'll write next time something happens."

"Next time; there's going to be a next time?" asked Daphne in a weak tone.

"Yes, I'm reasonably certain," said Harry while glancing at the professors table.

**-x-x-x-**

**Author Notes**. Thank you again to all my readers and reviewers.

Next time...we'll see what happens between Harry and Voldemort. I promise it will be quite different from most fics.

On the matter of any further pairings... even I am uncertain. The **potentials **are (**tentatively**) Daphne, Hermione and Luna. They will probably be _friends_ or _acquaintances_... or _something more._

-voider-

Published: October 1 2008.

Edited: November 26 2008.

**-x-x-x-**


	4. Chapter 4 Daddy

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 4**

**First year.**

**Daddy.**

**-x-x-x-**

Days and weeks passed. Rumors about Dark Harry were rampant. Nobody knew what to think about them, so they adopted an attitude of wait and see.

Granger, lacking any form of companionship in her own house, began to make friends with the rest of the ravens.

Winter holidays came, and Harry, Su, Lilith and their serpent flies went to the Potter manor. Dumbledore tried to convince Harry to go to his relatives' home, but Harry told him to bugger off.

A few days after the start of the holiday, they received an invitation from the Greengrass family.

**-x-x-x-**

Harry and Su flooed to the Greengrass residence.

"Lord Potter, Ms. Li, welcome to my house. I am Gerald Greengrass. My wife - Karin. And of course you know my oldest daughter, Daphne."

Harry shook the man's hand and bowed at the woman. After half an hour of polite talk, they retired to the dining room.

After the meal was finished, the topic of conversation turned serious.

"Mr. Potter, I must admit that I did not invite you here for polite conversation."

"Yes. Perhaps we should be candid. I am not one to beat around the bush."

"Ah yes, neither am I. Like you, I am a Ravenclaw. My wife and daughter are Slytherins through and through though. Perhaps it is time to be candid."

"Of course."

"As you may already know, my family stood neutral in the last war. We took special precautions to make ourselves unappealing as targets. As such, we somehow managed to survive the war untouched. However the war is not truly over. It only needs a leader and it will erupt again. Some say that the Dark Lord is still alive and will return one day. And if another war erupts, you will be a big part of it. Until a few months ago, it was believed that you would become the champion of the Light; now it is thought that you may become a Dark Lord. You have certainly distanced yourself from the Light side, but you have done the same and more toward the dark side. You may not know, but your rare, but insulting words towards the pureblood agenda were passed from students to their parents. You are now one of the most disliked people."

"You are quite right Mr. Greengrass. Please continue."

"I am worried about my daughter. She has decided to become involved with you. Needless to say, this involvement will put her in danger in the future. By extension, it will also put my entire family in danger. I must decide on whether or not to let this ... friendship develop. I thought it fair to talk to you before I make a decision. We are an old pureblood family and I must ensure its safety."

"I see. I must admit that I have grown fond of Daphne. You are certainly right that both sides dislike me. I am afraid that this dislike may grow to full-fledged hatred in time. In my opinion, there is no great difference between Dumbledore, Voldemort and Fudge. If they can't control me, they will try to use me. If they can't use me, they will try to dispose of me. All those who are connected to me in any fashion may share my fate. I can not give you any reassurances. I can only say that I protect my own and that I am not without resources. Daphne will be endangered because of me; but I will of course do anything in my power, illegal things included, to protect her. The only comfort I can give you is that if anyone manages to harm her, heads will fly... literally. Anyone that is close to me may be endangered ... in the short term."

"Oh Harry, this it the most romantic thing you ever said to me," said Daphne in a mocking voice. "But I can take care of myself just fine."

The two adults shared a look.

"We are glad you are aware of the potential risks," said Gerald. "And I know that Daphne is responsible for many of them. Her constant mocking towards the Malfoy heir is unwise. I believe that one way or another she will put herself in danger. It is better for her to have a trustworthy ally. This is why I am entrusting her safety to you, Lord Potter."

"Thank you, Lord Greengrass."

**-x-x-x-**

The new semester started. On occasion, Granger would exchange a few words with Harry, Su and Daphne, but she was obviously uncomfortable. The students were wary of them. Some gave them sullen or hate filled looks.

All the professors were cool, but cordial; the exceptions being Dumbledore, Snape and Flitwick.

Dumbledore was trying to befriend them, but was met with indifference,

Snape was somehow convinced by Dumbledore to not antagonize Harry.

And Flitwick took a special interest in them; Harry had decided that the diminutive professor was a trustworthy person since their first meetings when he supported and protected them from Snape's unjust behavior.

Though Harry and Su did not try to interact with the students too much, Weasley and Malfoy annoyed them from time to time. When Harry was bothered by one of them though, the other would soon arrive and start to quarrel with the other. They would forget about Harry and concentrate on their own private feud.

Daphne however, took great pleasure in antagonizing everybody. Harry had to rescue her more than once.

**-x-x-x-**

A few weeks before the end of the school year, something strange started to happen. Some of the older Slytherins were plotting something. Thanks to a few legilimency probes and Lilith's spying, they discovered that Snape manipulated some of his students into attacking Harry. Harry smiled in delight when he found out about the plan.

One day, eight Slytherins tried to ambush Harry. He "developed" the habit of walking down in a secluded part of Hogwarts every day after classes. The Slytherins tried to use Harry's "predictability".

When Lilith informed Harry that there were four boys following them and there were four other waiting for them at an ambush site, he smiled in anticipation and disillusioned himself and Su Li.

Eight Slytherins came face to face.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know."

"They should be here. They always walk on this route."

"Where the fuck is he?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, bone-breaking and stunners hit the eight bullies. The spells came so fast and accurate, that the Slytherins were all unconscious in little over ten seconds. Seeing that their attackers' injuries were minor, Harry decided to change that. After he broke a few of their bones and ribs, Harry enervated them, Obliviated them of their memories of the attack, and then shot them with an underpowered stunner.

**-x-x-x-**

The next day, Snape and many of the professors missed breakfast and lunch.

At dinner the professors finally came.

"What happened?" asked Daphne.

Harry looked amused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the professors look pissed off and eight Slytherins are missing. I heard that they are injured."

"How... unfortunate."

Daphne narrowed her eyes and gasped. "It was you. You beat the crap out of them, didn't you?"

"I can neither deny nor confirm..."

"Spill it Potter."

"Sorry Daphne-love. You still have a lot to learn about mental defenses."

"Damn you, Potter."

A few minutes later, Daphne pointed at Snape. "Look at Snape. He looks like he wants to kill you."

"Yes. Right now he's trying to send probes in my mind, but my mind is well protected. I wonder if I can annoy him enough..."

"Enough? What do you mean?"

"I mean he never tried to break my shields, only probe them. If he does, I'll have a reason and the justification to attack him."

"I think he's at his limit. There is no way to annoy him even more."

"I think I can. Su, stand by." Harry began to stare at the head table, he met Snape's eyes, giving him a mocking look, and dared him silently to use legilimency on him.

Snape gave a silent snarl and tried to batter his mental shields apart.

Harry resisted the mental attack with ease and launched a cutting hex at Snape, who barely dodged it.

Dumbledore immediately send an overpowered stunner at Harry, but Su moved a plate in the path of the spell.

"Mr. Potter, what is the meaning of this?" thundered Dumbledore.

"Your pet death eater tried to mind-rape me. If this ever happens again I will kill him."

The students were shocked at Harry's statement and so were the professors.

"And your other death eater does the same thing. Curb your death eaters, or I will do it in your stead."

"That can't be," blurted Mcgonagal. "There are no other death eaters at Hogwarts."

"Oh yeah? What about Quirrell?" sneered Harry.

"Professor Quirrell is not a death eater, my boy." Said Dumbledore in a chiding tone.

"Even if he isn't which I doubt, he still works for them."

"Harry my boy, you are mistaken."

"If I am mistaken," said Harry, approaching the professors table, "show me his hand."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to see if he has the dark mark."

"I'm afraid that your request is impossible."

"Show us your arm, Quirrell," Flitwick intervened.

"Filius..."

"I insist, Albus. We must make sure Mr. Potter's accusation is false. I accepted Snape on your insistence, but I will not have another one near the children. I believe Mr. Potter. He does not make empty accusations."

The Hufflepuff head of house voiced her agreement to the Ravenclaw head of house. Mcgonagal too, nodded unhappily.

Dumbledore sighed in exasperation. "Very well, professor Quirrell, if you would be so kind to show us your arm..."

"C-c-certainly..." stammered Quirrell, showing his arm to the professors.

"You see?" said Dumbledore pleased. "Mr. Potter has a vivid imagination, that's all."

"Take off the turban," said Harry.

"Excuse me?"

"The turban. Take it off."

"Enough of this foolishness, my boy..."

"The turban..."

Flitwick nodded grimly. "I think we should do as Mr. Potter says."

"N-no. You c-can't," stammered Quirrell.

"Yes we can," said Flitwick and summoned the turban, but nothing happened.

Quirrell looked frightened and the rest of the professors looked suspicious at the turban.

Flitwick murmured a longer spell and the turban flew off Quirrell.

Quirrell's whole body language changed. "It seems that I have been discovered," hissed an unseen voice. He turned around and the professors flinched back at the face that grew on the back of Quirrell's head.

"You-know-who," squeaked Mcgonagal. "He's here for the stone," she murmured to herself. "He wants to steal it."

Everybody froze in fear.

"Daddy!!" The word that woke the hall from its paralysis came from Harry's mouth. Everyone gaped at Harry, even Voldemort and Dumbledore.

"Excuse me?" The Dark Lord asked politely.

"It's me, daddy," said Harry with a goofy grin.

"I'm not your father, you disgusting, filthy animal."

"Of course you are," said Harry with a sneer that would make even Snape proud. "Or... you were, if we want to be more exact."

"What?"

"Really, I thought that a Dark Lord was supposed to be smarter than this," said Harry in a disappointed tone. "You adopted me, and you didn't even know about it."

Voldemort was outraged. "I did not."

"I can't believe you're so stupid. You don't even know what happened when you died. Very well, I will explain."

"I am listening," sneered the Dark Lord in a curious tone.

"The night you came to kill me, my father stalled you. In that time, my mother prepared an ancient ritual since you put wards to prevent her escaping. She tricked you into killing her first to provide power to the ritual. And you completed the ritual by trying to kill me. You gave me your power, your abilities, your ... name." Harry smiled grimly at the Dark Lord. "You made me your heir. I am Lord Slytherin and I expelled you from the Slytherin line. You will never call yourself a Slytherin."

Voldemort looked shocked.

"I took everything from you," hissed Harry, showing his Slytherin ring to the Dark Lord. At the same time, his three snake familiars became visible and hissed at their master's enemy.

The professors recoiled at the hissing sounds.

"Yes, even your parseltongue ability. It belongs to me now."

"That's impossible."

"How does it feel to be tricked by a muggle-born? How does it feel to know that a ... mudblood killed you? How does it feel, Tom?"

"Don't call me that. I am Lord Voldemort!" he shrieked.

"You're no Lord; you're Tom Riddle, just a filthy half-blood abomination. A hypocrite, you preach about blood purity when your own father was a muggle."

"I am Lord Voldemort!" Quirrell whipped his wand towards Harry. "Avada Kadavra."

Harry's own wand appeared in his hand, but he said no spell.

The jet of green light suddenly stopped one meter in front of Harry. A glowing circle with the diameter of ten centimeters shone a bright green for a few seconds.

"The killing curse can't be blocked," said Mcgonagal in outrage.

"Of course it can. The simplest way to block it is to not be in its path. The second is to summon something in its path. The third is to conjure something in its path. And I have my fourth way. Now, it's my turn Tom," said Harry to the shocked Dark Lord. A jet of white light hit the head of the possessed man, killing the shocked man instantly. Harry watched in satisfaction as the headless corpse hit the floor.

Immediately, Voldemort's shade fled the corpse, he passed near the Gryffindor table, making the brave lions scream in terror or faint.

Harry left the hall filled with silent people. He was not in the mood for questions from Dumbledore.

**-x-x-x-**

Daphne followed Harry and Su. A few minutes later, they were in an unused classroom.

Daphne waited for the various privacy wards to be activated by Harry. "Can you explain what happened?" she asked calmly?

"Not really..."

"Why ever not?" snarled Daphne. "I am pretty sure Su knows about it, doesn't she? Don't answer. I already know the answer. Why don't you tell me anything?"

"I do tell you. I tell you more than I tell anyone else..."

"Except Su."

"Yes."

"Harry, have I ever betrayed you?"

"No."

"Did I ever give you reason to doubt me?"

"No."

"Then why?" she asked angrily.

"Though your mental defenses are very good, Dumbledore and Snape could still get information out of you. Even if you never betrayed me and you have no intention to, I can not be sure you will never do it in the future."

Daphne breathed deeply, calming herself. "First, how are my mental defenses weaker than hers? I don't see the difference."

"Even if they seem similar in strength and complexity, Su has some very special things added. I developed them myself and I am certain that not even Dumbledore can break them."

"Then teach them to me."

"I would do that only if I was absolutely certain of your loyalty."

"And you are certain that Su is absolutely loyal?"

"Yes."

"So what, you want an oath?" she asked outraged. "Not even the Dark Lord asked for vows."

"I did not ask for it."

"You do not ask? Then what? You expect me to volunteer it?"

"No..."

"Did Su Li give her oath?"

"No."

"Then how are you so certain about her?"

"Harry rescued me," Su intervened. "I was heavily injured. My magical core was depleted. I was dying. As you saw, Harry has three snakes. They are his familiars. It seams that he can have more than one. The spell he used on me was a form of binding spell. He made me his familiar. It was the only way to save me. I have never regretted it."

"I see. You don't want an oath. You want a slave," said Daphne in a harsh tone.

"You are mistaken. It is not slavery if I serve willingly. I am quite satisfied with the bond. Though I actually consider Harry my master, it is not only because of the bond. You can consider it a partnership. After all, he is not the only one who gains something from it. My power increased dramatically after the bonding. I also gained some of his special talents and abilities."

Daphne raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Like what?"

"Like this." Su hissed, making Daphne jump in surprise. "I became a parselmouth," she continued in English.

"I see."

"The bond insures our loyalty towards one another. I do not see why you would be opposed. After all, as a pureblood female, your fate could be much worse; you would most likely marry for political reasons. As your father said, the political situation is not very good and soon it will deteriorate further. Voldemort is not truly dead. Someday he will come back. And when that time comes, the war will start again. Do you really think that this time around things will go better? Voldemort was winning. If war starts again, your family may be in danger. Most likely, if things go wrong for the Greengrass family, you'll be required as proof of obedience. You'll probably become a trophy bride for some sadistic death eater."

"I don't see your point."

"My point is that you are with us, neutral or enemy," said Su sadly. "If you are with us, we must have total confidence in you; you must make a commitment. If not, then we are still friends, but we can't take the risk of betrayal."

"And if I accept, then you'll tell me everything?"

"Yes. Everything."

"If I accept, I will be bound to you for the rest of my life."

"Yes," replied Harry. "I believe that breaking the bond would be ... unpleasant."

Daphne went silent for a few minutes, thinking deeply. "Very well, I accept. Can we do it now?"

"It would not be wise. After we complete the bond, we will need to be near each other for a few weeks."

"What do you mean?"

"We must stay in close proximity. We will crave physical touch until the bond settles. We can't do that at Hogwarts. People will become suspicious."

"And how can we do that after school? Are you going to stay at my home?"

"I was thinking more about you staying at Potter manor."

"Oh? And how will you talk my parents into agreeing to it?"

"You did say that you wanted to be my political advisor," Harry said amused. "Lord Slytherin would need a proper scheming pureblood wife. Your parents would not object to such an alliance."

"What are you saying, Potter?"

"Will you be my wife, my dear Daphne?"

"Huh? You really mean that? But we're eleven!"

"Don't worry, we'll grow."

"Oh ... yeah ... um ... okay ... I mean yes, I will," she finished weakly.

Su launched herself at Daphne, giving her a deep hug. Harry smiled at the shocked Slytherin and gave her a quick hug and a kiss after she extricated herself from the embrace.

"I thought you didn't like me," Daphne said to the other girl.

Su shrugged uncomfortably. "What can I say? You grew on me."

"So are you going to tell me now, or after?"

"We'll tell you some things now. But we'll have to stay awake the rest of the night. We'll work on your mental protection. I don't want Dumbledore to learn about what we talked."

"Ok."

"First, introductions are in order." The snakes turned visible. "They are Left, Right and Neck." The snakes hissed a greeting.

"Not very original," said Daphne.

"Yes, but they are male. They have no imagination," said Lilith from Harry's shoulder.

"Daphne, meet Lilith, she is another of my familiars. She's a dark pixie."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Daphne."

"Nice to meet you too, Lilith... How did you...? Never mind, we'll talk later. For now, about what happened in the great hall with Voldemort; was what you said true?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"You really are Lord Slytherin."

"Yes."

"And he really made you his heir without realizing it."

"Yes. Though I said that my mother planned everything like a Slytherin, and she really did perform an ancient ritual, I think she only thought about protecting me. I don't think she even suspected the adoption thing."

"I see. But you'll let people think that your muggle-born mother tricked Voldemort; very Slytherin of you. The death eater purebloods will have apoplexy when they hear about it. It will be a double dose when they learn that he's not a pureblood, but a half-blood."

"Yes."

"What I am most curious, is how you managed to stop the killing curse."

"Ah, that is quite easy. You can conjure something in its path, a physical object (like stone)," explained Harry. "But I learned to conjure a crystalline-like object that is quite good at stopping curses that shoot pure magical energy like the unforgivables. You can destroy it easily with a bone-breaking curse or a slicing curse, though. I only conjured a physical object and levitated it in the path of the killing curse. I am not at fault if they thought I cast a protego-like shield."

"You really are a Slytherin, husband. One final question, why was he here?"

"Lilith spied on the professors. It seams that Dumbledore brought the Philosopher's Stone to Hogwarts."

"You mean The Philosopher Stone? The one that can give you eternal life and gold?"

"Yes, that one."

"If we could steal it... can we steal it?" asked Daphne.

Harry shook his head. "Yes, but we aren't going to do it Daphne. Lilith saw what normal wizards would have to do to get to the stone."

"Oh, it's too hard," Daphne sighed.

"No," said Lilith. "I can do it. I can just fly there without being detected. I already checked. The only possible problem would be the magical mirror."

"The trials to get to the stone are not very hard. Even a lucky first year can do it. The only real protection is a magical mirror, but I am not too keen on going anywhere near it. From what we got from the professors' discussions, someone who wants the stone for their own gain, can't get it. But I am not so sure that the stone is even here. If Dumbledore wanted to protect it, he would have put it under the fidelius. Dumbledore didn't do that, he knew something was wrong about Quirrell ... perhaps not that Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort, but he certainly knew that Quirrell wanted the stone and he at least suspected that Quirrell worked for Voldemort. I can only surmise that Dumbledore didn't really care if the stone was stolen. I think the stone is fake or a trap."

"Why would Dumbledore do that?"

"Maybe he did it to draw the attention from the real location of the stone. Maybe he did it to keep Voldemort preoccupied. Maybe he did it so Voldemort would get it. The stone could be a trap. It could kill instead of giving life. This is why I am not going anywhere near that thing."

"I see. One more thing," said Daphne, "Lilith talks as if she ..."

"As if I can go through walls?"

"Yes," Daphne replied carefully.

"That's because I can. It's Dark Pixie magic. I can pass through walls like a ghost. Look at my wings. Touch them."

Daphne tried to touch them, but her finger passed through them.

"Don't worry. My wings are always incorporeal. If I concentrate enough, I can do that to my whole body."

"That could make you invulnerable."

"Not really. Other kinds of pixies have magic that block my power. There are also certain wards that can do the same."

**-x-x-x-**

Harry spent the whole night explaining things to Daphne and protecting her mind. Though she was not as well protected as Harry and Su due to the short time, they had managed to protect Daphne's most important memories and significantly strengthen her mental shields.

The next morning, Harry, Su and Daphne sat at the Ravenclaw table. The students shrunk away in fear. The professors, especially Dumbledore looked at them with disapproval.

"Dumbledore must have wanted to talk with me," whispered Harry. "He probably wanted to interrogate me while I was thrown off balance by Voldemort. He probably asked and searched for us last night, but couldn't find us."

A flock of owls delivered the newspaper. The students grabbed them quickly and started to read.

Harry opened a newspaper as well. "Look at this. Dark Lords fighting for supremacy? It seams that I - the next Dark Lord, battled and defeated Voldemort - the former Dark Lord. It seams the sheep really think I am a Dark Lord," said Harry looking disgusted at his school-mates after he finished the article. "After all, I am a killer, Lord Slytherin, don't like to kiss Dumbledore's butt and I speak to snakes. What other proof do they need?"

After breakfast, Dumbledore and Snape exited the hall first. Flitwick approached Harry. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Li and Ms. Greengrass, professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office."

"Will you be there, professor?" asked Harry.

"No, he insisted on a private meeting."

"Private, but his pet death-eater will be there."

"Professor Dumbledore assured us that professor Snape is loyal to the Light side."

"I don't care. I will not be alone with them. If he wants to talk to us, then I insist that the heads of house be present. I do not trust the man who hired Voldemort himself to teach children DADA."

"Mr. Potter, the headmaster..."

"Can sod off, for all I care," interrupted Harry angrily.

"Very well Mr. Potter, I will inform professor Sprout and professor Mcgonagal that we will all go to the headmaster's office."

**-x-x-x-**

"Enter."

Three professors and three children entered Dumbledore's office.

"I believe I asked for a private talk with the children..."

"If you want to talk to us, then they will stay," interrupted Harry.

"Harry my boy,"

"Lord Potter, you old coot," snarled Daphne.

Mcgonagall scowled at the insult. "Ms. Greengrass, you will not insult the headmaster. Thirty points from Slytherin."

"If he doesn't want to be called old coot, he shouldn't call us children or my boy," sneered Daphne.

"I must insist on privacy..." began Dumbledore.

"If the professors leave, we too will leave."

Snape finally cracked. "You insufferable, insolent, glory-seeking brat, you're just like your stupid father. Headmaster, Potter should be expelled; like his father, he's a waste..."

"Snape," Harry interrupted. "If you ever insult my father again, I will challenge you to a duel and kill you like the sniveling coward you are. And if you want to expel me, go ahead. I'm sure there are other schools that would be delighted to have us."

Snape opened his mouth, but Flitwick silenced him with a wave of his wand. "Albus, I only came here grudgingly at Mr. Potter's request, but now, I will stay. I think you are playing one of your games again. I will stay and hear what you had to discuss with Mr. Potter. And I am quite curious why you asked me to not come, but you invited Severus."

Seeing that he had no choice, Dumbledore nodded in disappointment and invited the six people to sit. "Lemon drop? No? Very well, Mr. Potter may I ask where you and your two friends were last night?"

"In a safe location."

"And where exactly is that?"

"In an undisclosed location."

"I see. Why were you not in your own rooms?"

"I wanted to be in a safe place."

"Surely your own room should be the safest place?"

"Says the man who invited the Dark Lord to teach DADA to children."

"May I ask why the sudden need to be in a safe location?"

"Besides an insane Dark Lord? Stopping a killing curse takes a lot out of me. I needed a safe location to recover."

"I see. May I ask how you managed to do such a feat?"

"That is private."

"Surely, you could tell me for the greater good. Imagine if we could stop the killing curse..."

"No. If wizards and witches want to learn how to stop the killing curse, I suggest they learn how to dodge, summoning spells or conjuring. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, may I ask how you knew about Snape and Quirrell?"

"No."

"Very well," said Dumbledore disappointed. "Now about your detention..."

"No."

"Pardon me?"

"I will not serve detention when I did nothing wrong."

"Harry..."

"Mr. Potter."

"Mr. Potter, you attacked your professor..."

"Who are you referring to? The death eater or the Dark Lord?" interrupted Harry.

"I am referring to professor Snape."

"Next time he tries to mind-rape me using legilimency, I will kill him."

"He only did it because he suspected you of the brutal beating of eight students, and since you are the only suspect, I'm afraid you..."

"If you're going to say detention for beating eight bullies, then I refuse."

"Then you admit it?"

"I admit nothing. Since they were bullies, they probably tried to abuse someone and it backfired. They got what they deserved. Since you have no proof, I will not serve detention."

"Very well, but you still went out after curfew."

"If the school were safer, I wouldn't have done that."

"Mr. Potter."

"I will not repeat myself again. If you don't like it, you can just expel me. I hear that Durmstrang too has a death eater as a professor, but I am sure they have no dark lords. If that is all..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Author Notes**: Thank you again to all my readers and reviewers

Did you like the "daddy" thing?

And did you like the dark pixie special power? We'll probably find out more about it in the next chapter.

Also, next chapter, Harry and Daphne will have a talk with the Greengrass family.

-voider-

Published: October 9 2008.

Edited: November 26 2008.

**-x-x-x-**


	5. Chapter 5 Change

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 5.**

**Second year.**

**Change.**

**-x-x-x-**

Three days after the first Hogwarts year ended, Harry and Su were invited again to dinner with the Greengrass family.

"So, Mr. Potter ... or is it Slytherin?" asked Gerald Greengrass.

"I prefer Potter."

"You created quite a ... wave with your actions. The minister is trying to convince the people that Quirrell was not possessed by Voldemort; ... or that everything is fine. Obviously, he did not succeed. Too many students witnessed your actions. You have made of yourself quite a target. And my daughter informed me that you asked for her hand in marriage."

"Yes."

"If I were to agree ... it could lead to the destruction of my family."

"It could, but it is already too late. It is well known that I have a close relationship with Daphne. Now that we know that Voldemort is truly ... alive ... or at least not dead, we know that one day war will come." Harry's eyes looked in the distance. "And this one will be worse than the last. Do you really think that you can stay neutral?"

"No," sighed Gerald.

"There are those that would serve Voldemort. There are those that would serve Dumbledore. There are those that would serve the ministry. And there are those who serve themselves. I will not be a pawn for others. I will do what is best for me and my family. The same thing you do."

"And what advantage do I get from this marriage?"

"Influence, power, your daughter's happiness and safety."

"Yes, an alliance between the Greengrass and the Potter and Slytherin line would be beneficial, short term at least. But the danger..."

"Will be smaller," interrupted Harry. "With influence and power come all the other advantages. You can arrange for the safety of the Greengrass family easier. I suspect you already did that in a small measure."

"You are of course correct, Mr. Potter. But, may I ask why? You are too young for marriage."

"If Daphne is to be involved with me, I want her well protected. The best way to do that is to teach her to protect herself. I have in my possession certain books. They are only for family. I can not disclose them to an outsider. I intent to train Daphne in everything I know. This way, she will be capable of defending herself. I am only eleven, but I am confident that I am more than a match for an average auror. In a few years I will be capable of much more. I intend for Daphne to progress along with me."

"Is this the only reason, Mr. Potter? You just wish to protect her?" asked Karin. "Is it business, or is there more?"

"Are you talking about love, Ms. Greengrass?" asked Harry in an amused tone. "Are you really a Slytherin? I can tell you that I care for her a great deal. Is it love? I do not know. There are only three persons I care for and I will ensure their safety."

Daphne's parents looked at each other for a few seconds, having a silent conversation. "Very well, we accept. In any case, we didn't have any choice. Daphne here informed us that she would be your wife, with or without our consent."

"Excellent," replied Harry. "Daphne, did you pack?"

"Yes, of course. I can leave tonight."

"Wait ... leave? What are you talking about?" asked the bewildered father.

"I'm going to stay at Harry's home. I have to train."

Gerald began to say something, but was stopped by his wife. "Very well, dear. Try to visit us as soon as you can," he sighed.

**-x-x-x-**

Su and Harry with Daphne in his arms apparated to their new home.

Daphne waited for the queasiness to go away. "You know, we could have taken the floo."

"I know, but I have discovered that floo is not very safe. The destination can be changed by outside forces. I prefer if we got used to not using it."

Daphne nodded in acceptance "Yes, but you can apparate; I can't."

"Harry will teach you," said Su.

"But, isn't that illegal?" asked Daphne.

"Yes it is, at least for now. However, I do not really care about laws. In any case, it will not be a problem for long. Su is already emancipated, you are not. That is another ... logical reason for this marriage." At Daphne's look of confusion, Harry explained. "If you marry me, you'll automatically become an adult. Normally children should be protected by law. Unfortunately, that is not the case. As a child, the government can do almost anything to you. They only need an underage use of magic and they can practically do anything to you. As an adult however, if they want to do anything to you, they must go first through me - your husband. As my wife you share the protection of Lord Potter and Lord Slytherin. They can practically do anything to the daughter of a minor Lord, but if they want to do anything to the wife of one of the founders heirs ... well, that's another matter altogether."

"Oh, I understand. I didn't think you were so worried."

"I'm not, don't worry too much," said Harry soothingly. "We aren't in any serious danger for now. Voldemort's shade is on the run. Dumbledore is still trying to be my friend. The ministry might be irritated with us, but what they do will be by political means, nothing violent. The only potential problem is the Death Eaters; who knows how they will react. In any case, I do not plan on going anywhere public, so they won't be able to hurt us even if they want to. They might try something at Hogwarts, but as long as Lilith keeps an eye out for any danger, we'll be safe enough."

**-x-x-x-**

After they ate, they retired to the main bedroom.

Harry and Su changed in the bedroom and waited on the bed as Daphne went in the bathroom to change.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Daphne asked nervously.

"Relax and lie down on the bed."

Daphne did as she was told. As soon as she was comfortable, Harry drew his wand and cast a spell in parseltongue. 'Now, we are forever linked.'

"So, what next?" asked Su as she watched the sleeping girl with fondness.

"Next, we sleep," replied Harry. "Tomorrow I'll start on the animagus potion. It will take about a week to make."

Su nodded and lay down next to Daphne.

Next morning, Daphne woke up cuddled between Harry and Su. One of Harry's snakes fell on her from his perch. "Good morning," it hissed.

"Wow, I can really understand you."

"Of course," replied the snake. "You are linked to our master. His gifts are your gifts; your gifts are his gifts."

Daphne nodded and hugged Su closer. "I feel weird..."

"Worry not. It is simply the result of the bonding. As master Harry said, you will crave being together. It is nothing to worry about. In time, you will feel comfortable being away from him. Until then, you will need to stay close to him to strengthen the bond."

**-x-x-x-**

A week later, Harry brought three vials in the bedroom.

"Is this ...?" asked Daphne.

"Yes, this is the animagus potion," he replied grinning.

"How long do you think it will take for us to learn how to change into our animagus form?"

"A few weeks, maybe a month."

"What!?" Daphne was shocked. "I thought that it takes a couple of years to learn."

"That is normally true. However, Salazar Slytherin was quite the potion maker. I found a potion that is much better than the one that is usually used. This potion needs some rare ingredients, so even if it was common knowledge, it would be too expensive for most people. Anyway, the thing about this is that it changes us for a few hours before changing us back. In this time, we will be lucid, unlike with the normal potion where you can barely think. Since we will have a few hours in our animagus form, we'll be able to get accustomed to it. We will know exactly how it feels, so we'll be able to change much easier."

The girls nodded and took a vial each. At an unseen signal, they all drank the potion. For a few seconds, nothing happened, then they suddenly begun to feel strange.

"The room is growing," said Su.

"It isn't the room. It's you," explained Lilith. "You are shrinking."

Harry and the two girls realized she was right. They were shrinking ... slowly. However, that was all that was happening. They were not changing into an animal form.

"You know Harry, I think good old Salazar was a bit of a prankster," said Daphne. "That or you fucked up the potion."

"I didn't, I swear. I don't know what is happening. This should work."

"Maybe your animagus forms are little people," laughed Lilith with a tinge of hope in her eyes..

"Maybe." Harry smiled warmly at Lilith. 'That wouldn't be too bad,' thought Harry.

"Or maybe we're all some small rodents ... or insects."

By this time, they were three times bigger than Lilith.

"If this really is the animagus potion, why is it working so slowly. I thought it should be instantaneous," said Su.

"That's how the normal potion works," explained Harry. "My potion however is different. From what I understand, the potion changes us, but slowly. Normally we would do it in a fraction of a second. This way however, the changes are slow, so we can learn."

The three children stopped shrinking when they were Lilith's size. Then, Lilith gasped. "Your face ... it's changing. You're starting to look like ... " Harry, Su and Daphne's back exploded in energy. For a second, there was only a blob of darkness behind them; then it changed into black wings made of insubstantial energy. "...Dark Pixies."

The three new pixies fluttered their wings and flew in the air, circling around Lilith as if they did it on a regular basis.

Harry landed in front of Lilith. She looked as if she was about to cry. Harry embraced her. "I've wanted to do this for a long time." Lilith lost herself in the embrace. The last time someone gave her a hug, she was a child. Su and Daphne landed and joined the hug.

A few minutes later, a much happier Lilith opened her eyes and gasped. The pack of serpent flies was flying around them in complex patterns.

"What's happening?" asked an awed Su.

"They are welcoming you. They do this every time a child is born." Lilith took flight and joined the dance. Harry, Su and Daphne followed her. They flew around for hours until they felt they would change back to their human forms.

Lilith watched as they fell asleep, their limbs entangled. "Thank you," she whispered.

**-x-x-x-**

The three children woke the next day strangely exhausted. After they ate half their weight in food, they fell asleep again.

Next time they woke, they were refreshed. "That was great," said Daphne. "I can't wait to learn how to change. So how do we do that?"

"That is a good question," replied Harry. "Normally, the animagus form is an animal. In that case we would first try to partially change before changing fully. In this case however ... that is not the case. There are two separate things we have to learn. One is to shrink. I think I have an idea how we're going to do it. The other is to change our bodies into the form of a pixie. Here, we only have three things different from a human body. First difference is that dark pixies have elongated canines ... it means fangs, Daphne."

Daphne looked outraged. "I know that, I'm not stupid."

"Sorry. Second are the slightly pointy ears. And the third is the wings."

"We should begin with the fangs and ears," said Su. "Though they are not as important as the wings or the shrinking, they are easier."

**-x-x-x-**

Three weeks later, the three children had finally managed to fully change into Dark Pixies.

"Now that you can change, it is time to learn our special gifts," said Lilith. "The first one is how to become insubstantial. As you know, our wings are not real. They can pass through any solid matter. It is possible to do the same thing with our bodies." To demonstrate it, Lilith took flight and passed through a chair. The second thing I want you to learn is how to connect to the serpent-flies. This part will be a little harder, but I know you'll be able to do it in time."

**-x-x-x- **

A few days later, Harry brought Daphne a potion.

"What is this?" she asked.

"This," Harry said, "is a potion that will make you immune to most poisons."

"Only one?" asked Daphne.

"Yes, Su and I got ours a few months ago."

Daphne drank the potion and shuddered. "Gods, that's disgusting. What did you put in it?"

"Nothing much," replied Harry with nonchalance. "A bit of unicorn horn, phoenix tears, a few other things and some basilisk venom."

"Basilisk venom?" squeaked Daphne. "Are you insane? You gave me basilisk venom!?"

"Relax, it's perfectly safe. Su and I drank the same potion and we're perfectly fine."

Daphne calmed herself. "How did you even manage to find basilisk venom?"

"You know, that's a funny story. This is actually how I met Su." Harry told Daphne how he was in Knockturn Alley, trying to find some rare potion ingredients, basilisk venom among them. How he met and saved Su.

"So you got it the same day you met Su."

"Actually, I didn't. I couldn't find any."

"So where did you get it?"

Harry grinned. "From Hogwarts, from under Hogwarts to be more exact. Since I have some of Slytherin's journals, I found out that he had a secret chamber. Actually all of the founders have one. I haven't found any of the others, but it was easy to find the Slytherin secret chamber."

"So you found the venom there."

Harry shook his head. "Not exactly. I found a basilisk."

"Of course you did," mumbled Daphne to herself. "Why am I even surprised. So what did you do? Kill it?"

"Of course not, Daphne. He is magically bonded to Lord Slytherin."

"So let me get this straight Harry. You have a bloodthirsty basilisk for a pet?"

"Hey he's not that bad. He's actually a nice guy underneath. Anyway, he's not much of a threat to us. Parselmouths are immune to basilisk eyes."

"Okay. So, are there any disgusting potions you want me to drink?"

"Not now. Su and I did a few rituals and took some potions. You'll have to do them too, but you need some time between them."

"What kind of rituals?" Daphne asked.

"Minor ones for now. Our bodies are still young, so we can't do powerful rituals. However, what we do is quite good. Slytherin had a lot of quality rituals. "

**-x-x-x-**

A few weeks later, Harry, Su and Daphne apparated to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies. Lilith was on Harry's shoulders. A few dozen serpent flies flew from under Harry's cloak.

While the children learned how to pass through solid objects, they still had no luck with linking to the serpent flies. They were of course able to communicate with them using parseltongue. Lilith was not discouraged, saying that it could take years to do the more complex feats that she was able to do. One result that came from their tries was that Harry, Su and Daphne were able to mind-speak from a distance with each other the way Harry was able to do with Lilith.

Lilith told her serpents to scout around for any sign of danger.

Some time later, in front of Flourish and Blotts, the three children stopped in confusion,

"What's going on?" wondered Harry.

A middle aged woman was dragging her five year old son towards the bookstore.

"I don't want to go," whined the boy. "Books are boring."

"Nonsense Will. He is Gilderoy Lockhart. He's a famous wizard, almost as powerful as Dumbledore. He's a hero. He travels the world, saving people and defeating dark creatures."

Harry rolled his eyes at the statement.

"What?" asked Su.

"Lockhart is a fraud. I read a bit from his books. Most of the things he spouts are total nonsense."

"I know about him. My mom's friends love his books," said Daphne with a shudder. "It makes my skin crawl when they start to talk about him and his damn books."

Harry grimaced at the thought of old ladies giggling like schoolgirls over those stupid damn books. "Then we'll hurry to buy our books and get out of here."

Harry and the girls were trying to enter the bookshop, when someone called out to Harry.

Harry's picture was never taken and people still thought he had a lightning bolt scar. As such few people outside the Hogwarts student body and professors knew how he looked.

A much too cheerful man rushed towards Harry. "If it isn't Harry Potter - my number one reader. He came here to get a signed book from me." The man grasped Harry's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, kid. You just have a small public image problem. Together, we'll take care of that. Follow my lead and you won't ever have to worry about anything."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. 'This bastard is trying to take advantage of my ... fame.' Harry wanted to rip off the offending member, but he resisted. "Get your hands off me," snarled Harry.

"What?' asked the bewildered man.

Suddenly, Su's wand was pressed to the man's temple. "He means move your hand if you want to stay healthy."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. I was just excited you came to my book signing," said the man.

"I'm not here for your damn books."

"Actually you are," replied Lockhart with a big cheery smile on his face.

Harry put a look of pure contempt on his face and sneered at the man who must be Lockhart. "What moron would want to read your crappy books? Not only they are grossly inaccurate, but they are also badly written."

Lockhart grimaced at Harry's words. "Well I guess this is as good a time as any," he said to the crowd that gathered around Harry. "Ladies and gentleman, I am proud to announce that I will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Harry snorted at the announcement that made the crowd look at Lockhart, making the bastard preen under their attention. 'Well, we'll see about that," Harry mentally chuckled. "Dumbledore's either getting senile in his old age or he's getting desperate if he decided to hire you. Most likely, it's both."

The crowd gasped and Harry pushed through them, ignoring their questions.

When they got out, Harry froze and snapped his head towards a man followed by Draco and a beautiful woman.

"That's Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's parents," said Daphne. "What is it?"

'He has something ... it is some kind of dark artifact from its aura, very powerful,' replied Harry on the mental link their animagus form unlocked.

The group watched as Malfoy got into an argument with a red-haired man, who must be a Weasley. Ron and a girl were with him. Malfoy picked up one of the books, said some disparaging things about the Weasley family and got into a fight with the man.

Daphne knew something happened. Whatever it was, she missed it. 'Harry, what happened?'

'The aura is no longer with Malfoy. It is in the girl's bag.'

'What are we going to do?' asked Daphne.

'Nothing for now,' answered Harry. 'Do you know where the Weasleys live?'

'Yes.'

'Good, we'll pay them a visit later.'

Just then, Ron spotted them and scowled. The girl next to him asked him a question. When he answered, she ... squealed and looked at Harry with starry eyes.

"Uh-ho. Let's get out of here," said Su. "Fangirl."

"Shit," groaned Harry. "I thought the whole I'm the next Dark Lord scared them away."

**-x-x-x-**

That night, three figures appeared in front of the Weasley residence.

Lilith flew from Harry's shoulder and ordered her serpents to scout around. Harry, Su and Daphne changed into their pixie form.

'I hope we can pass through the wards,' said Daphne.

'I do not detect anything that could stop us,' said Lilith. "My kind is pretty reclusive. I doubt there are many who have wards against us."

The four pixies turned incorporeal and passed through the wards and the house walls. They found the girls room and Harry pointed to some books. Harry drew his wand that looked more like half a match and levitated the thing they came for.

Harry was happy that when they transformed in their animagus form, their clothes and wand shrunk together with their bodies. 'Magic is really cool,' he thought.

What flew in the air was a small black book. Su drew something from her cloak and enlarged it. It was a bag. Harry put the book in it, and they went home.

**-x-x-x-**

As soon as the four arrived home, they carefully began to examine the book.

"Holy shit," gasped Daphne. "Tom M. Riddle. This was made by Voldemort. What the hell is this?"

"It appears to be a journal," said Su. "Maybe we should write in it."

Harry drew a pen and begun to write. I am Captain John Frost. The girls raised an eyebrow at the name and title and Harry shrugged.

For a few seconds, nothing happened, then writing begun to appear. Hello John. I am Tom Riddle.

What are you? You are obviously not ... technological. asked Harry.

I am the memory of a sixteen years old Hogwarts student.

Hogwarts?

Yes, you do not know about it? Are you a muggle?

Muggle?

It means non-magical people

Ah, magic. I thought it was a story, wrote Harry.

No, magic exists and since you are able to talk with me, you are obviously magical.

Huh, I'm an ELF or elevated life form. It is said that we were artificially made from wizards over three thousand years ago.

What year is it now?

It is 2874 STD. 2874 years after humanity left the Earth.

I see, so you are a Captain? asked Tom.

Yes, we are on my starship, right now, we are floating in space. That is, for the next four days.

Are we going to reach our destination in four days?

Actually no. Look, I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but in four days we are going to hit the Sun.

Is that bad?

Yes, that's very bad! I'm sorry, but we are all going to die. I'm sorry, I have to go, the third reactor is overloading. We'll talk later if we're still alive.

Harry closed the book and glanced at the look on the girls' faces. 'What? I was just having a bit of fun. I didn't want to give him any useful information, so I gave him false information.'

'So what is it?' asked Su.

'As he said, he is a memory. Voldemort's memory.'

'If he's a memory, can we use legilimency on him?' asked Daphne.

'Maybe; doesn't harm to try,' replied Harry. 'Let's see if we can find out what little Tommy knows.'

**-x-x-x-**

**Author Notes**: Hope you didn't mind Harry's conversation with Voldemort. I thought it would be a little fun.

If you are wondering why the Greengrasses accepted the marriage ... it's quite easy. It would be the same thing as the prince of UK asking a minor noble family's daughter's hand in marriage, 100 years ago. Keep in mind that the magical world is a little backwards, so an arranged marriage, between two noble families isn't too strange. Also, Daphne and Harry seem to care about each other. Also, Daphne's father was more than happy for the match and he probably would have proposed in a few more years.

About Lilith being too powerful, well ... she does have some weaknesses. Lilith and her serpents is something that isn't overpowered. After all, Dumbledore has all his portraits. The same thing the serpents are doing - scouting, could be done by planting small portraits with notice-me-not charms in the places you want to scout or spy. You could even do something like transfiguring them(giving them some legs or something) ... and making the portraits move.

I can't help making Harry powerful. And I think this is not as overpowered as phoenix Harry that can instantaneously move through **any** wards, and kill Voldemort in his sleep.

Harry must be a little strong and he must have some special abilities. After all he's going to kill Voldemort(and his death eaters) and I won't use the "Harry gets hit by the killing curse and Voldemort dies plot."

As for the pairings, I have decided: It will be Harry, Su, Daphne, Lilith and Luna. We'll meet ... Luna next chapter.

Some may think that since Harry got the diary, the second year will be boring. They couldn't be more wrong. After all, he is Dark Harry, fufufu.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

_**Please review and tell me what you think.**_

-voider-

Published: November 25 2008.

Edited: November 26 2008(thank you z)

**-x-x-x-**


	6. Chapter 6 Mask

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 6.**

**Mask.**

**Second year.**

**-x-x-x-**

Time for Harry and the girls to return to Hogwarts finally came on the first of September.

Harry did not want to advertise his new relation with Daphne. As such, he could not give Daphne the same clothing he and Su had, for only family members or retainers were allowed to. So, he settled on the next best thing. Daphne would continue to dress in a Hogwarts robes, however underneath, she wore armor as good as Harry's.

When they arrived at platform nine and three quarters, they discovered they could not go forward. There was a barrier at the entrance.

"What is it?" Daphne asked.

"There is a magical barrier. It is strange magic; I do not recognize it."

"Can you break it?"

"Of course. It is too weak to hold me." Harry's hand flashed forward and a wave of magic hit the strange barrier, collapsing it.

Harry, Daphne, Su, Lilith and the serpent flies went through the entrance.

Since pictures were taken when they met Lockhart, everybody knew who they were. It was hard to miss the two foreboding presences - Su and Harry. Daphne could not intimidate people like them. She was quite jealous.

The crowds hushed as they passed. Harry paid them no mind. They climbed on the train.

Fortunately no one tried to disturb them.

**-x-x-x-**

When they reached the station in Hogsmeade, they walked towards the carriages. Harry and Su gave the thestrals a few pats.

Most people looked incomprehensibly at them since they didn't see the invisible animals or they didn't know about the thestrals, but some looked really freaked.

In the Great Hall, Harry and Su went to the Ravenclaw table and Daphne to the Slytherin.

The first years entered and were sorted. The seats near Harry were empty. None of the first years approached them, none except one - Luna Lovegood. She looked slightly insane and she sat next to Harry.

"Harry Potter, I'm Luna Lovegood."

Harry nodded warily and looked in her eyes. She had no shields, but her mind was so strange and alien that she didn't need them. Harry quickly withdrew, not wanting to alert the blond to his presence.

"You're infected with Darklings like me," she exclaimed. They make people dislike us."

"I see," Harry said slowly. "I suppose that's good of them. Thanks to them I'm not too irritated by annoying people."

"Yes," Luna said happily. "It's so nice of them." Luna then ignored Harry and started to eat.

'Strange girl,' thought Harry.

**-x-x-x-**

Harry and the girls were taking a walk through the castle. Daphne had devised a plan that would take advantage of their special abilities. Harry would explore the castle, using his abilities to read auras. In this way, they would find any anomalies: warded or hidden locations. When they found one such place, they would change into their pixie form and try to gain entrance by bypassing any protection.

Slytherin's secret chamber was warded against almost all forms of entry, pixie included. It was unknown if the other founder's rooms were warded against pixie magic as well. Slytherin was a paranoid man, so it could be possible that the other rooms were not as well warded.

Even if they were unable to gain entrance, it would still be helpful. It would mean that there is something well hidden, protected and (most likely) valuable.

Hogwarts was very large. Their search would take months or even years.

Harry sensed a magical discharge. Two of the armor suits started to swing their swords. They would have hit Harry with the flat of their blades, but he ducked under them.

Daphne and Su blasted the suits with bone-breaking curses.

Harry searched for the source of the attack and summoned it. An elf flew towards him and Harry stunned it before it could do any more magic.

Daphne looked confused when she saw their attacker. "What the hell? An elf?"

Harry levitated the elf into a secluded classroom. He locked the door and cast powerful privacy charms. He also cast a strange ward.

"What was that?" Daphne asked.

"It is a ward that prevents house-elves apparition," Harry explained. "Now, let's see what he's here for." He woke the elf and delved into the mind of the creature. Five minutes later, he came out, grinning evilly. "Oh, this is perfect."

"Harry Potter sir can not stay at Hogwarts..." the immobilized elf said.

"I know Dobby," Harry interrupted the elf. "I know that Malfoy gave a student a dark artifact. I know about the danger to the school and students. However, I am not in any danger, so there is no need to try to hurt me to leave school. I have everything under control. You will not try to harm me or my friends. Is that understood?" he finished sternly.

"Yes, Harry Potter sir."

"I will try to free you from Malfoy and you can be my house-elf if you wish."

"Oh Harry Potter is the bestest wizard to take Dobby..."

"Good. Go back to the Malfoys. Do not come until I call you. When I do, it will be your chance to gain freedom."

"Yes Harry Potter sir."

Harry ended the elf's immobility and the ward. "Now go."

After the elf popped away, Harry laughed evilly. "This is going to be so good."

**-x-x-x-**

Harry and Su had their first DADA class with the griffindorks. Hermione gave him a weak smile and Ron gave him a murderous glare. It was unfortunate that Malfoy was not there because as much as Weasley and Malfoy hated him, they hated each other more. Harry just stared at the redhead and Ron finally looked away, uncomfortable under the green gaze. Harry put the annoyance out of his mind. After all there were bigger ones, like Lockhart.

The annoyance strode in the classroom like a conquering hero. Harry paid little attention to him and used a mental probe. Fortunately, the man had no mental shields. Harry carefully explored the mind and was appalled. He thought that what the professor wrote was the man's imagination. The truth was that he was stealing people's accomplishments. First he interviewed them and then memory charmed them. The man was practically a squib. The only thing he excelled at was memory charms.

"Mr. Potter."

"Yes, professor?"

"Why are you not writing?"

Harry glanced at the test Lockhart gave the class while he was in the mind of the professor. He glanced at the questions and frowned in disgust. "I don't see why I should know what your favorite color or when your birthday is. How is this going to help me deal with dark creatures?"

"Well you see..." Lockhart was obviously trying to find a reason. Hermione was waving her hand in the air as if she wanted to answer the question. "Ah Ms. Granger, please go ahead," the professor said, relived.

"Is it because you wanted to see if we read the books? If we know insignificant answers like what's your favorite color, then we know the answers to more important questions."

"That's very good, Ms. Granger. Ten points for Gryffindor."

"That's stupid," Harry intervened. "If that is true, the students will concentrate on learning nothing but insignificant facts to get higher grades instead of concentrating on important facts. This class is a waste of my time."

"Mr. Potter, This class is one of the most important classes. It would not be wise to fail it."

"I don't need good grades to get my OWLs. Classes are unimportant in the great scheme of things. Instead of learning your biography, I will skip your classes from now on. It is obvious you are incapable of teaching. I will learn more if I read the standard second year manual in private."

"You'll have to take that up with the headmaster." The professor looked disgruntled, but said no more. Some time later, after the test was finished, he presented some "dangerous creatures." The students laughed at the Cornish Pixies. Harry and Su did not.

'Cornish Pixies,' Lilith snarled. 'They are not very smart. They lack the magical power Dark Pixies or High Pixies have. However, they are still nasty buggers. They are a servant race to the High Pixies. They are used as common troops. Many of our kind died by their hands. They are even more bloodthirsty and cruel than their masters.'

Lockhart freed the pixies. He tried to contain them but failed and fled the classroom, letting the students deal with the creatures.

Harry and Su retreated in a corner.

The Cornish Pixies were making chaos in the classroom, when all of a sudden, they stopped.

'What happened?' Harry asked.

'They felt us, or more specifically you,' Lilith said. 'They can feel that you are Dark Pixies. If they could, they would torture and kill us.'

The freed pixies snarled murderously and flew towards Harry and Su.

Harry erected a shield with his left hand and launched cutting spells at the attackers with his wand hand. Su did the same.

The students watched in horror as the pixies were cut in half and listened to their dieing screams of agony.

The severed body of a pixie fell on Hermione's desk, splattering her precious books and scrolls with blood. She shrieked in outrage. Whether it was the dead body or the sacrilege of damaging a book, was unknown.

**-x-x-x-**

After dinner Harry and Su were called by Dumbledore.

"Lemon drop?" asked Dumbledore.

"No," answered Harry. "Why did you want to see us headmaster?"

"This is about your conduct in your defense against the dark arts class."

"What exactly are you referring to?"

"I'm referring to two things," Dumbledore said with a sigh. "First, there was your conduct towards your teacher."

"That man is not fit to be a teacher," sneered Harry. "He is nothing more than a glory seeking hound. Have you even read that man's books? Most of them are grossly inaccurate. He's obviously not fit as a teacher. His books are not school books. They are fantasy novels, bad fantasy novels if you ask me."

"Harry, he is your teacher and you should respect him," Dumbledore said with a disappointed frown.

"He made us buy all of his books and they're nothing but junk. Why should I respect him? He used his position as a teacher to make us buy his books. I have nothing but contempt for him."

"Be that as it may, however he is a teacher..." Dumbledore began to say.

"Headmaster, you know that I do not respect people that don't deserve it. His morals aside, he is also a bad teacher and a bad wizard. He was not even capable of dealing with Cornish pixies."

"Ah yes, the pixies. They are all dead. Harry, why did you kill them?"

"They attacked us," Harry explained.

"Harry, pixies are innocent creatures. They were not attacking. It is in their nature to act mischievously. There was no need for death."

Harry sneered inwardly at Dumbledore's words. "I do not care how innocent they are, headmaster. They attacked us and we retaliated. And pixies are not as innocent as you say. Every creature is dangerous. Those pixies were perfectly capable of gouging our eyes. Pardon me if I don't behave like sheep to slaughter."

Dumbledore sighed again in disappointment. Harry my boy, there are better ways than violence."

"Really? Well, I wouldn't know. After all, I was raised in an abusive environment. That's all I know. You hit me, I hit you back."

"Harry..." Dumbledore began to say.

"Is there any other reason you wanted to see me for?" Harry interrupted.

"Yes, Harry, Professor Lockhart informed me that you would not participate in his classes again," Dumbledore said.

"Yes? What about it?" Harry inquired.

"Harry, you must go to classes."

"Very well, but only if you give me a good enough reason."

Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something but stopped. He was realizing that anything he said would not sway the young boy. Harry would not take weak excuses and platitudes like the rest of the Light side. There was nothing he could say to influence the young boy. Harry was obviously a powerful wizard. Dumbledore could not convince young Harry of Lockhart's competence. As such, the headmaster could not give a good reason for his attendance in that particular class. "No Harry."

"Very well headmaster. If that is all, I will take my leave. Good night headmaster."

**-x-x-x-**

Some of the things Harry and his companions found out in the castle in the last several days were a few private chambers. One of these was one of Salazar's private chambers, accessible only to a snake speaker.

After Harry and Su returned to the Ravenclaw dorms, they transformed into their pixie forms and flew towards their new rooms.

Daphne was already there when they arrived. "So, what did the old bastard want?"

"He was upset because we are bloodthirsty killers. He also wanted us to go to Lockhart's classes."

"Well, I don't think that went well for you, did it?"

"No it didn't."

"Harry, I've been wondering..." Daphne said. "Why are you antagonizing Dumbledore so much? Aren't you afraid he'll do something to us?"

"Not really," Harry replied. "He still needs me. For now, he'll keep doing his grandfatherly act. He will not act rashly. If he ever tries something against me, he'll probably start with some memory charms and some behavioral modifications. We are all immune to them, so we're not in any grave danger."

**-x-x-x-**

Next day at breakfast, the students had a new reason to fear Harry. He did not mind, neither did the girls. They were sitting at the end of the table. Su sat to his right and Daphne to his left. The seats around them were empty, like always, well almost always. Luna, in her usual fashion, plopped down next to Daphne and smiled her eerie smile.

Just then, the owls came with their letters, and the Daily Prophet.

Harry snatched his newspaper and opened it to the front page. "The new dark Lord goes berserk and murders innocent creatures." Harry read the whole article and snorted in disgust after he finished it.

"You should not read that Harry," Luna said. "That's how dumnasts infect people. They make people believe any nasty rumor they hear. They like to infest the Daily Prophet. You are lucky you're infected with darklings. They eat the dumnasts."

Harry frowned at the strange girl. Was the girl speaking in strange riddles or was he paranoid?"

**-x-x-x-**

Some weeks later, Harry, Su and Daphne in their pixie forms were searching for anything strange in the dungeons.

Suddenly, Harry stopped.

"What is it?" Daphne asked.

"I think I found something," Harry answered. Harry went on a side passage and stopped in front of a blank wall. "There is a magical barrier here. It's a strong, but subtle one."

"Let's see if we can enter," Daphne said excitedly.

Harry turned his body incorporeal and went straight through the wall. Daphne, Su and Lilith followed him. The four found themselves in a room. On one side of the wall, there was a fireplace with a couch and two comfortable chairs in front of it. On another there were many shelves of books and a door which led to something like a potions lab. On the third, there was a door that led to the rest of the castle. The fourth wall had another door, which led to a bedroom and the bathroom.

Harry, Su and Daphne changed back into their human forms. They started to browse through the books.

"This is Helga Hufflepuff's private library," gasped Daphne.

"So, what do we have here?" inquired Lilith.

"Most of the books here appear to be books on herbology and enchantments," Su said.

"Enchantments?"

"It's an advanced branch of magic," Daphne explained. "It can be used to imbue objects with certain magical abilities."

"Like what?" asked Lilith.

"Like the sorting hat or golems," explained Daphne.

"It would be nice if we could make golems. It's a mostly forgotten art," Harry said.

"Yes, it would be nice if we could make golems," Daphne said. "However, they are very hard to do. They are also very expensive."

"Expensive?" questioned Su.

"Yes," replied Harry. "From what I know, to make a golem, you need some very expensive ingredients and a lot of raw power."

"Well, we have plenty of magical power. And Harry is not poor," Lilith said.

"I don't think you understand Lilith," Daphne said. "By expensive, I mean really, really expensive. Harry has a nice little fortune, but it is not nearly enough to make more than a few high quality golems."

"I see," Lilith said with a disappointed sigh.

"It's not that bad," said Harry. We can worry about money later. I'm sure we'll manage something."

**-x-x-x-**

The next night, Harry and the girls went back to Hufflepuff's chamber.

They were surprised to see Luna sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, reading a book.

'What's she doing here,' Daphne asked on their private silent link.

'I don't know,' Harry replied. 'Let's observe her for now.'

'I think she knows we're here,' Lilith said.

'What? How?'

'When we entered, she jerked in surprise,' Lilith explained. 'Also, her eyes tracked me for a second before she went back to the book.'

'Are you sure,' Harry asked.

'I'm positive.'

Harry and the girls flew around Luna. The girl behaved as if nothing was wrong. Suddenly, Harry zipped towards Luna's head. The blondes head jerked back for only a centimeter and her eyes blinked once. If Harry was not suspicious of her, he would have thought it was a coincidence. However, he was now sure it was not. The girl knew they were there, but feigned ignorance.

'You're right Lilith. She knows we're here. Should we reveal ourselves?'

'Well, she's acting suspicious,' Su said. 'I say, we interrogate and then memory charm her.'

Harry, Daphne and Lilith nodded in acceptance of her wariness. Harry, Su and Daphne changed back into their human form behind the girl and walked in front of her.

"Hello Luna," Harry greeted her pleasantly.

"Oh, hi Harry," Luna replied just as pleasantly.

"What are you doing here?" Daphne asked.

"Reading," Luna replied vaguely. "Are you affected by dumnasts as well?"

Daphne's eyes narrowed dangerously. 'Guys, I think she's faking it.'

'Faking what?' asked Harry.

'Her insanity,' Daphne elaborated.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, I'm sure; I'm a Slytherin after all.'

'Why would she do that?' Harry asked in confusion.

'I'm not sure, but I think she wants to make people underestimate her.'

'Shall we call her on it?' Lilith asked.

'Don't see why not,' Su replied. 'After all, we're going to make her forget about this.'

'Okay,' Harry nodded. 'Daphne?'

"Cut it out Lovegood," Daphne snarled.

"Cut what out?"

"The Loony act. We know you're faking it."

Luna fell silent for a few long moments. "Very well," she replied in a surprisingly sane manner. "What do you want to know?"

"First, why the act. Second, what are you doing here?"

"My mother told me about this place. It is a family secret. Every member of my family is told about this place. It was found 300 years ago by a member of my family and since then, we all come here to learn Hufflepuff's secrets. Most members of my family become extremely talented enchanters and spell makers."

"And the act?"

Luna's eyes looked sadly in the distance. "When I was nine, my mother died. She was working on a secret project given by Dumbledore. I found her collapsed in our lab. She was cursing Dumbledore, Snape and Malfoy when I found her. Before she died, she told me not to trust Dumbledore. She said she died because of his stupid games. She told me to keep my talents hidden from everybody and to stay away from Dumbledore."

"I can understand hiding your talents, but I don't understand why you pretend to be insane."

"After my mother died, my father went a bit insane because of his loss. People started to not take him seriously. I wanted revenge. I realized that if I behaved like my father, people would not take me seriously. It would be easier to find out why my mother died, and have my revenge if people considered me harmless."

"So you want revenge," Harry asked.

"Yes, just like you," Luna nodded.

"Just like me? What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid. Dumbledore did something to you. I can feel it. You hate him, and you want revenge. We can do that together."

"Together?" Harry asked.

"Yes. You are all powerful, but so am I. I could help you."

'Girls? What do you think?'

'I think she could be of use,' Su replied.

'I agree. If her family is so good at enchantments and spell research, we could definitely use her. She is also smart enough to not give herself away,' Daphne said.

'I too agree,' Lilith nodded. "She also has the ability to sense us. It would be wise to have her as an ally.'

"Okay," Harry nodded, smiled and gave his hand to Luna who shook it. "Welcome aboard."

**-x-x-x-**

A few days later, on the Halloween day, Harry, Su, Daphne and Lilith changed into their pixie form and went in search of Malfoy. When they found him, they shadowed him and his two stooges for a few minutes, until they arrived at the moving stairs. When Malfoy was almost on top of them, Harry launched a tripping hex at him. Malfoy fell down the stairs, but fortunately or unfortunately, survived with only a few broken bones. Crabb and Goyle took the injured Slytherin to the hospital.

Harry hurried to the entrance to the Slytherin chamber.

"What are we doing?" Daphne asked.

"You'll see," Harry replied smugly.

When they reached the bathroom where the entrance was located, Harry ordered it to open. The four pixies flew down the entrance.

Some time later, they were in front of the basilisk. The girls shielded their eyes.

"Don't worry. Since we are all parselmouths, we are all immune to his gaze. I also cast a spell on him so he wouldn't kill anyone, only petrify."

"Oh, that's good," Daphne said.

"Hello Sam," Harry hissed at the snake.

"Greetings master. How may I be of service?"

"Well, we're going to take a walk through the school. We are going to petrify someone," Harry finished with an evil grin.

"That sounds nice Master," replied the basilisk. "May I eat them as well?"

"No, I'm sorry, but I have something better." Harry took a small box from his cloak and enlarged it. Inside it, there was a cow.

"Oh, thank you Master!"

"You can eat it later, after we finish."

"Yes master."

"For now, let's go up and find our pray."

"Harry? What are we going to do?" Daphne asked.

"We are going to petrify Crabb and Goyle."

"Is that wise? Only a speaker can order a basilisk. Won't we get in trouble?"

"No. Because of Dobby, we can pretend we are innocent. If someone accuses of us something, we can blame Malfoy. After all we have proof: his elf ... told us about Malfoy's plan. We have no idea where the diary is, only Malfoy knows that. We are innocent. Malfoy is guilty. Oh, how the purebloods will turn on Malfoy when they learn their children are petrified because of him. And how will they scream at Dumbledore for letting their poor babies get harmed."

"That's very Slytherin of you, Harry," Daphne said with a smile. "I love it."

"I knew you would Daphne-love. Lilith, where are our targets?"

"They are just getting out of the hospital," she replied.

Five minutes later, they were almost in front of the two boys.

"They are just around the corner," Lilith said.

One basilisk and four invisible pixies came face-to-face with the two Slytherin boys. As soon as the boys saw the giant snake, they turned to stone.

"That was really cool," Daphne said. "We should do this more often."

"We will," Harry said with a grin.

**-x-x-x-**

**Author Notes**: I finally finished this chapter. If any of you wonder why Harry wanted to have proof of Malfoy's guilt, well... you'll see in the next chapter or two.

_Thank you all for your reviews. Hope you enjoyed the chapter._

_**Please review.**_

Published: December 19 2008

-voider-

**-x-x-x-**


	7. Chapter 7 Suspicion

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 7.**

**Suspicion.**

**Second year.**

**-x-x-x-**

The next morning, the news was all over the school. Crab and Goyle were found petrified.

Harry, Daphne and Su entered the great hall together. Harry headed towards the Ravenclaw table. Su followed him, but Daphne headed towards the Slytherin table.

"Where is she going?" Su asked.

"Where else?" Harry sighed in exasperation. "She's going to ... talk to Malfoy."

"Should we listen?"

"Sure. It's bound to be interesting." Harry cast a listening charm to hear the conversation. It's a pity I still can't connect to the serpent flies and use their senses like Lilith, thought Harry.

Daphne sat on the other side of Malfoy. "Why Draco, where are the trolls?"

Malfoy glowered at the girl. "What do you want, Greengrass? Came to gloat again?"

"Me gloat? Perish the thought. So Draco, how are you holding up?" Daphne asked with fake concern. "Now that you don't have your two goons, it must be pretty hard to bully the other kids, especially the first years."

Malfoy sneered at Daphne. "I don't need them, Greengrass. Now, why don't you go back to Potter? I'm sure he ..."

"He what?" Daphne asked sweetly.

"Nothing." Malfoy grumbled.

"Draco, you weren't going to insult me, were you?"

Malfoy was silent and he only glowered at her.

The British Wizarding world was more than used to stereotypes. The Gryffindors were glory seeking morons who rushed into battle; Hufflepuffs were cowards and easily cowed; Slytherins were cunning and ruthless; and the Ravenclaws were smart. Wizards who belonged to the light side were good, honorable, forgiving and played by the rules and worshiped the ground Dumbledore walked. Wizards who belonged to the dark side were evil, ruthless; they bend or even broke the rules and were slaves to Voldemort.

Before the Wizarding world met Harry Potter, they thought he would be the epitome of a light Gryffindor - a moronic, glory seeking brat, a poster boy for Dumbledore and an all around nice guy. What they got, was quite different. Some even thought Harry would become a dark Slytherin due to Voldemort's killing curse. What no one suspected was the present Harry. He was neither Gryffindor nor Slytherin, but he was certainly dark. Instead of a brave or cunning Harry, the Wizarding world got a smart uncaring Harry. For all they knew, Harry Potter was an emotionless golem and not a true flesh and blood child. That Harry was a dark wizard further disconcerted. What perplexed many was that he was not the typical dark wizard.

Harry's meeting with Voldemort in the great hall was well known to the Wizarding world. While not all wizards believed the encounter was true, most of Voldemort's followers knew that their Dark Lord was not truly dead. They had no reason to disbelieve the encounter. They heard of Harry's accusation - that Voldemort was a half-blood. Some of them even checked Harry's statements; that Voldemort was Tom Riddle; that Harry was Lord Slytherin.

This put the death eaters in a bad situation. When they became death eaters, Voldemort was the Slytherin Lord. He was a pureblood who wanted to cleanse their world of the muggle taint. He was powerful and he offered power.

Now, Voldemort was a half-blood. He was not a strong wizard, but only a shade. He lost his title to a child that defeated him twice, the first time when Harry was only a baby.

Some of the wizards would have preferred to serve the new Lord Slytherin rather than the old one. At least, both of his parents were magical and both of them were among the strongest of their generation. That Harry was also extremely strong and he apparently hated Dumbledore, made him even more attractive for the position of Dark Lord. Voldemort not only had a muggle as a father, but his mother wasn't even a proper witch; she was an inbred squib with the mental capacity of Crabb or Goyle. Voldemort also enjoyed torturing not only muggles, but also his own death eaters, while Harry seamed to be calm and collected and lacked Voldemort's insanity. The new Dark Lord, if Harry decided to become one, was looking more and more appealing when compared to Voldemort.

There were of course a few insurmountable problems with this idea: first of them being that Voldemort might some day come back. The most important was that the Dark Mark would ensure either their loyalty or a painful death. Another problem was that Harry did not embrace their ideals. From what little was known of the boy, he despised the death eaters as much as he despised Dumbledore and he did not care about blood purity issues. Finally, there was the fact that Harry had not given any sign of trying to make any sort of contact with any Dark Family except the Greengrass.

Harry was also rumored to be quite dangerous if provoked.

Because of all this, virtually all Dark families decided to at least not antagonize the young Lord and take a wait and see attitude. At the very least, if Harry was not bothered by death eaters and their children at Hogwarts, and if Harry was annoyed by Dumbledore and his machinations, he might cause some trouble to the meddling headmaster.

Dumbledore rose to his feat and Harry turned his attention to him.

"As you know, yesterday Mr. Crabb and Mr. Goyle suffered an unfortunate magical accident. I am happy to tell you that their life is in no danger. Unfortunately, preparing a cure will take some time, so we will not be graced by their presence for a while.

**-x-x-x-**

Harry and the girls entered Hufflepuff's hidden room.

"Hello Harry, girls," Luna said cheerfully.

"Hi Luna," Harry quirked an eyebrow at Luna's chipper tone. "You're awfully well disposed. What's up?"

Luna giggled cutely. "It was so fun watching Malfoy trying to swagger without his goons behind him." Biting her lip, she looked at him thoughtfully. "But aren't you worried about Dumbledore finding out you petrified them?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry lied smoothly.

"Aren't we working together now?" Luna asked. "You can tell me about it. I will never betray your trust."

'Should I tell her?' Harry questioned the girls.

'We did make a deal to work as allies against our common enemies,' Su said.

'As much as I hated being kept in the dark before we bonded, I now think it was a good strategy to not tell me until you were sure of my loyalty," Daphne offered.

'She seems trustworthy, but we barely know her,' Lilith said, 'and you can not enter her mind and see that what she says is true.'

Harry pondered the girls' words for a few moments, but Luna interrupted his thoughts. "If you don't trust me yet, give me the same bond you gave Daphne and Su," she said making Harry's eyes go wide.

"How?"

Luna shrugged. "I can feel the link between you."

"And do you know the consequences if I did it?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure," she shrugged.

"It's not something to be done lightly. It's a modified familiar bond. If we do this, we'll be forever linked together. There is no going back..."

"Okay," Luna interrupted Harry.

"Okay?" Daphne asked. "Just like that?" At first I thought she was insane, and then I realized she was faking it, but now, I begin again to doubt her sanity.

"Yup," Luna said happily. "Can we do it now?"

The reasons for Harry's familiars' decision were bigger than Luna's. Su did not have a choice; she had to choose between certain death and trusting the boy who saved her. Lilith became Harry's familiar after he saved her life. She was alone for a long time and she felt Harry would be a good companion. Daphne cared for Harry since he saved her and she was intrigued by him from the moment she laid eyes on him. After he saved her in the broom incident caused by Malfoy and Weasley, she developed a crush on him. After that, over her first Hogwarts year, Harry and Su quickly became her friends. Daphne's choice was not an easy one; she was a Slytherin and taking such a risk was contrary to her cautious nature. Luna's quick acceptance was a shock to all of them.

'Girls?" Harry thought, "I like Luna, but what do you think?'

'I can feel she is magically powerful and she has the same aims as us,' Su replied. 'I am in favor.'

'The more the merrier,' Lilith said. 'I am also in favor.'

'Me too,' Daphne said.

Harry shook his head at Luna. "Very well, but we can't do it now. The bond requires close proximity until it is fully established. We have to wait for the summer brake preferably or for the Christmas holidays if you are willing to endure a bit of discomfort and your dad allows us to stay together."

"Ok," Luna smiled. "Christmas it is... So, are you going to tell me about the petrification now? Or do I have to wait."

Harry shrugged. "I think we can tell you a little about it now. Not even Dumbledore could use legilimency on you." And even if he does or you betray us, it isn't like we can get into any trouble, Harry thought.

"So? It was you, right?" Luna asked.

"Okay, you're right," Harry sighed.

"So you can control the basilisk?" Luna asked.

"How did you know about it?"

"It's not that hard," Luna shrugged. "About forty years ago, if I remember correctly, the Chamber of Secrets was opened by the heir of Slytherin who left messages written in blood on walls. A few students were petrified like Crabb and Goyle was, and a girl died. Hagrid was accused; he was expelled and his wand broken. Dumbledore saved him from Azkaban and gave him a position as the groundskeeper. Oddly enough, the man who caught Hagrid with a dangerous monster was a Tom Riddle."

"I see. Voldemort framed him," Harry said. "What I don't understand is how you knew it was a basilisk?"

"It's not that hard if you know a bit about magical animals. It was Slytherin's monster and it can petrify or kill. There aren't that many magical animals that can petrify and kill using magic and a basilisk is the only snake that can. Keeping in mind that Salazar was a parselmouth, it's an easy deduction to make."

"I see."

Luna turned worried. "Sooner or later, someone will make the same connection. You are Lord Slytherin and a parselmouth. It will not be that hard to make you look guilty. They could even put you on trial."

"Let them."

"Harry..."

"Trust me Luna. Nothing would make me happier than being put on trial."

"But why?"

"You'll see."

**-x-x-x-**

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Li, please remain," Flitwick said after he finished his charms class.

Harry and Su stayed behind and waited expectantly for the professor to speak.

"The headmaster informed me of your decision to skip some classes. He wanted me to speak to you about."

"There's nothing to talk professor," Harry sighed. "There are three classes that are a complete waste of time, not only for me, but also for the rest of the Hogwarts students."

"Please explain," The professor asked.

Flitwick was Harry's favorite teacher for a good reason. He always listened for the reason. If he agreed, he backed you against anything. It was one of the reasons Ravenclaws were not bothered too much by the rest of the school.

Snape was always protecting his snakes even if they did something wrong. And Dumbledore backed up Snape to the hilt.

The head of the Hufflepuffs and her students on the other hand, were too ... pacifist in their deals with others. Because of this, they were usually walked over by both Slytherins and Gryffindors.

Mcgonagal was so strict and "respect the rules and authority" that she let Snape walk all over her students as long as he was backed up by Dumbledore. She did not rescind Snape's unfair detentions and point deductions. She was probably trying not to undermine his authority as a teacher.

Flitwick on the other hand, listened to his students and if they were right, he usually took steps to correct what was wrong. Because that and because the ravens did not usually involve themselves in anything besides learning, they were not bothered too much.

"There are three classes that are useless," Harry said. "First, there is history of magic. Most of the students fall asleep in that class. The second is potions. I am already more advanced than the fourth years because of private study. What Snape does, is more than useless, it's stupid. He's not teaching properly. He explains nothing of why and how ingredients react with other and he makes his students nervous. He is actively sabotaging all students except his snakes. That is no way to learn such a delicate subject. I find it much easier to learn on my own. And finally there's DADA. At least Quirrell had some knowledge of defense, even if he choose to stutter his lessons. Unlike him, who at least had his facts straight, Lockhart teaches his biography when he's not telling of his obviously fake adventures and spells. If you read any of his seven books he forced all students to buy at outrageous prices, you'll see that I am correct."

The professor was silent for a minute, and then he nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately, you are quite correct. I don't know why Albus let's this situation continue," he sighed. "As there is no rule that forces you to come to classes and you only have to pass your exams, you are free to study in private."

"Thank you sir."

'I wonder why Dumbledore is so adamant about us going to classes,' Su asked thoughtfully after they exited the classroom.

'Well if we can do it, then the other kids can do the same thing. He probably wants all students to come to these classes. If all students started to skip them, there would be questions asked and Dumbledore would be forced to do something about it, like hiring competent teachers.'

'You're probably right. I wonder why it's these three classes in particular though," Su wondered.

'Well, it's said that those who forget their history are doomed to repeat it. It must be one of his schemes,' Harry shrugged. 'The result of Snape's potion classes is fewer aurors, since entering Snape's OWL class requires an Outstanding," Harry said thoughtfully.

'And the result of the DADA teacher are weak students and future adults that are not able to fight,' Su said.

'Yes.'

'Does that mean Dumbledore wants the Wizarding world dumb, defenseless and weak?' Su asked.

'Maybe; who knows how his mind works and what he desires to achieve. It's possible he wants to dumb down and weaken the students, especially in DADA. If he does, the chance of a new Dark Lord decreases. As long as there is no powerful Dark Lord to lead, Dumbledore has enough magical power to defeat the death eaters.'

**-x-x-x-**

Harry and the girls, in their pixie forms, were leading the basilisk through the school, toward his targets - three Slytherin upper years, children of death eaters, and future death eaters judging by their actions and behavior.

'Harry, we have a problem,' Lilith said. 'Our three future statues are not alone. They are bullying a first year puff.'

'I see...I'll go and put him to sleep.' Harry sped forwards and stopped behind the scared first year.

"Do you think sorry is enough?" sneered the bigger of the three Slytherins.

"I already said I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you," sniffled the kid.

"Well that's just not enough, brat."

Harry positioned himself behind the boy, so that his actions would not be seen. He drew one of his alternate wands and stupefied the boy, who fell down.

Having more than one wand was technically illegal, but Harry couldn't care less. While the magic signature from the wand's stupefy spell was very weak and would disappear very fast, Harry did not want to risk someone like Dumbledore recognizing it on the boy. Because of that, Harry used one wand for schoolwork and another for his less than legal actions.

"What the fuck?" shouted one of the Slytherins at the crumpled form of the first year.

"The little shit fainted," said another in disgust and turned around to leave. However, his eyes fell on the basilisk and he froze.

The other two glanced at the frozen boy. "What happened?" asked one of them in a scared tone. They heard a hiss from behind them and turned around, to be petrified.

"Good job, Sam," Harry complemented the snake. "Let's go back to the chamber so you can eat."

"Yes master," the snake hissed in anticipation of a fat juicy cow.

'What about the puff?' Daphne asked. 'Are we going to leave him here?'

Harry smiled. 'Yes. The boy will be thoroughly questioned. The professors will find out about the bullying and maybe they'll uncover their eyes and pull out the fingers from their ears. Maybe they'll finally do something about the bullies from this school. At the very least, the school will know someone or something has something against the junior death eaters.

**-x-x-x-**

Luna

The next day, Harry and the girls met with Luna in Hufflepuff's hidden chamber.

"So, three more," Luna said. "It won't take long for someone to find out about the similar events from the past. If you keep petrifying purebloods, you may get into trouble."

"Don't worry. We have everything planned out."

"Very well, Harry," Luna sighed, "If you're sure ... anyway, I had potions with Snape today. He was really angry," she said smiling at the memory.

Daphne nodded. "The professors are getting awfully preoccupied with it. I heard they're going to buy the ingredients that are missing from making a potion to cure the petrified students; I think they want to cure them before Christmas."

"That's strange," Luna said. "When Voldemort petrified them, the kids were cured at the end of the school year."

"Of course they were," Harry snorted. "After all, they were not purebloods. If the professors waited a few months to harvest the ingredients from the school's gardens, they wouldn't have to expend so much money. After all, who cares if muggleborns remain frozen for almost a year? If they are purebloods however, it's a completely different thing."

"You're right," Daphne nodded. "If something happens to a muggleborn or a half-blood, no one cares. But if it happens to a powerful pureblood, it's a grave matter."

**-x-x-x-**

A weak later, Harry petrified another Slytherin. This time, the professors were even more worried.

The next day, at dinned, aurors came in through the doors of the great hall.

Dumbledore stood up with a furious expression on his face. "What is the meaning of this?"

One of the aurors stepped forward. "Headmaster Dumbledore, we have reason to believe that one of your students is responsible for the petrification committed upon five purebloods. We have reason to believe this person has a dark artifact in her possession. The minister himself authorized this action."

"Very well," Dumbledore sighed. "But I hope we will find this proof. I will be very displeased if I find out that one of my students was accused unjustly."

Two aurors advanced upon the Gryffindor table. They stopped in front of Ginny Weasley and the girl squeaked in fear. "Ms. Weasley, please stand up."

The small redhead looked like she was about to cry. "Me?" she asked fearfully.

Ginny's brothers - Fred, George and Ron stood up, wands in their hands.

"Mr. Weasley, sit down," Mcgonagal told the three boys. She glared at them until they grudgingly obeyed. "Good," she nodded. "Do not worry; I will see that this business is taken care of."

Dumbledore, the heads of house, the aurors and Ginny left the hall.

**-x-x-x-**

After the aurors left, Harry and the girls met with Luna.

"Harry? What is happening?" Luna asked angrily. "Why are the aurors thinking Ginny is guilty? Did you have anything with it?"

"Is she a friend of yours?" Harry asked.

Luna nodded. "Before my mom died, we were pretty close."

"I see," said Harry. "Don't worry; Ginny isn't in any danger. I guess I should tell you more about what is going on," he sighed. Harry told the girl an abbreviated story of what was going on. After all, she was not yet fully trusted. They could not tell her about their greatest abilities.

"So, let me get this straight," Luna said when Harry finished. "You saw Lucius Malfoy put a dark artifact in Ginny's bag. You somehow broke in the Weasley house and stole it. Then, you used legilimency on a house elf that belongs to Malfoy, and you found out that Malfoy gave the dark artifact to Ginny in hopes of the artifact taking control of her, and ordering your pet Sam to petrify those who were not purebloods."

"Yes," Harry nodded, "that's about it. You'll get the full story on Christmas, but for now, this will have to suffice."

"So Malfoy got worried that only purebloods are petrified and he decided to put a stop to it," Luna said.

"Yes," Harry nodded. "However, Ginny doesn't have the diary, she was never in contact with it, and so she has no taint from it. The aurors will have no choice but to let her go."

"And Malfoy will get very worried," Daphne said.

**-x-x-x-**

The next day, at breakfast Dumbledore explained that the aurors received false information from an anonymous source. "Ms. Weasley is in no way responsible for the petrification," he said. "Also, I am happy to tell you that tomorrow, the students will be cured."

**-x-x-x-**

When the petrified students woke up, they only remembered two large yellow eyes and then, nothing.

Someone, probably a Ravenclaw who somehow found out about the similar incident in the past, or one of the professors who certainly knew why Hagrid was expelled and why, or Malfoy who started it, said something to someone about the similar case. The next days, rumors were all around the school. The same thing happened decades before. The only difference was that when it happened in the past, there was also a message written in blood; it was a message from the heir of Slytherin.

While in the past no one knew who the heir was, now they knew. Harry himself admitted it when he came face to face with Voldemort. He was able to talk to the snakes. The Daily Prophet said he was a Dark Lord, he didn't like Dumbledore and he was disgusted by the death eaters. All those who were attacked came from families suspected of being death eaters.

Harry Potter certainly looked guiltier than Ginny Weasley. And Harry Potter looked guiltier than Hagrid as well.

Harry James Potter, Lord Potter, Lord Slytherin, boy-who-lived and the next Dark Lord was now the primary suspect, just as he wanted to.

**-x-x-x-**

**Author's Notes**: Not too much happened in this chapter, but it had to be said. Next chapter, we'll have the end of the semester and Christmas.

_Thank you for reading and reviewing. _

_**Please review. Any input would be appreciated.**_

Published: January 25 2009.

-voider-

**-x-x-x-**


	8. Chapter 8 Christmas

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 8.**

**Christmas.**

**Second year.**

**-x-x-x-**

Harry, Su and Daphne were in the library, studying when Hermione approached their table uncertainly.

"Granger," Daphne nodded politely. "What can we do for you?"

Hermione was one of the few people besides Daphne, Su and the professors who interacted with Harry. The only other people who talked with him were some of his Ravenclaw classmates and that was a rare event. There was of course the Gryffindors led by Ron Weasley, who tried their best to irritate Harry with their insipid, Light spiel. In the past, before Harry's performance against Voldemort in their first year, the Slytherins were also a constant irritation. Thankfully, after that, most of the Slytherins ordered their children to not antagonize the-boy-who-killed you-know-who (again). While the situation was unlikely to continue if Voldemort somehow returned, it was still relaxing having the Slytherins back off.

"I wanted to ask ... about the rumors." The Gryffindor girl took a deep breath. "They're lies, aren't they? You didn't petrify those Slytherins." She looked at the blank face of Harry. "Did you?"

"Granger, are you stupid?" Daphne asked exasperatedly. "I thought all the time you spent away from Gryffindor stupidity, was of some use."

Since Hermione had no friends in her house, she made friends with the Ravenclaws.

The Slytherin shook her head, disappointed by the girl. "Even if Harry had something to do with it, do you really think he would tell you?"

"I just ..."

"I didn't petrify them," Harry answered. 'Sam Did,' he thought silently.

**-x-x-x-**

Harry and Su entered Dumbledore's office on the last day before the holidays. "Headmaster; you wanted to see me."

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter," the professor said, paused for a second, and then continued in a slightly less inviting tone, "Ms. Li."

"Headmaster."

"Lemon drop?" he asked genially from behind his desk.

"No. Why did you want to see us?"

"Just you Mr. Potter."

"You know that Su comes with me wherever I go?"

"I wish you would trust me more, Harry," Dumbledore said in disappointment.

"I trust you as much as I trust Voldemort, Snape or Malfoy, which is none at all. Probably less."

"Harry, I wish we could get over my past mistakes. What I did, was what I thought was best at that time."

'Yes,' Harry sneered inwardly, 'you and your greater good.'

"At that time," Dumbledore continued, "the Dursleys was the safest place..."

"Let's not go over this again, headmaster," Harry interrupted. "Why did you want to see me?"

"Very well," Dumbledore sighed. "It is about the petrifaction incidents."

"What about them?"

"As you may have heard, there was a similar incident in the past. At that time, the perpetrator called himself ... the Slytherin heir." The old man paused a long moment, staring meaningfully at Harry. "And you are Lord Slytherin and a parselmouth."

Harry shrugged unconcerned at the old man's words.

"There are many rumors about you being guilty. If something else happens to the students, you might get arrested."

"Let them," Harry shrugged, "they have no proof. If anyone tries anything, they will only embarrass themselves."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Perhaps, but it's just as likely that some of the more influential people will use this accusation for their own advantage. Due to the unfavorable newspaper articles about you, the public image of the boy-who-lived will not help you. If you were to be convicted unfairly, the public might let such an injustice pass."

"I see; so what are you suggesting?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "If you were to curb your more ... antisocial behavior, public opinion would change. Perhaps you could try making some friends among the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. Telling Daphne to stop threatening people might also help," he smiled kindly.

"So you want me to play nice," Harry stated. "Sorry, but that is not going to happen. I do not care what others think or care about me. I am not an uneducated muggleborn that can be kicked around by any pureblood. I am Lord Potter and with this title comes a certain amount of protection and privileges. Furthermore, I am also the heir to the Slytherin line and while its legal status is practically inexistent compared to the Potter name, it does provide with a certain amount of prestige especially with the more Dark families. There is no proof that I am connected with the petrifactions, only a few shreds of rumors and half-truths. If someone truly wants to accuse me of something, then they're more than welcomed to try."

"Harry," Dumbledore replied tiredly, it is these Dark families that might try something. If you continue on this path, I will be unable to convince the Light side of the Wizengamot to protect you."

"I told you I am not worried about that."

"Very well," Dumbledore sighed and looked sadly at Harry. "Just know that whatever happens, I will do my best to protect you."

'Of course you will; after all you need me to kill Voldemort, though a few weeks in Azkaban to break me the way the Dursleys were supposed to, wouldn't bother you too much,' Harry sneered inwardly. "If that is all," he stood up nodding at the headmaster, "I need to prepare for leaving home."

**-x-x-x-**

Next day, Harry and Su returned from their new private chambers to their rooms in the Ravenclaw tower. They always returned to their rooms every morning using their pixie abilities. Harry and Su's rooms were warded so that no one would realize their absence. Daphne did not have a private room, but she had wards around her bed that prevented anyone from knowing she was absent from it every night.

They went down to the common room and were met by a sight that made Harry want to snarl.

A fourth year boy was levitating a book above Luna's head, just out of her reach. Harry already knew Luna was considered insane by the Ravenclaws and that they tried to make her life harder, but he really wanted to break the boy's arms ... and spine ... and legs ... and ...

Fortunately, he remembered that he and Luna had agreed to keep their friendship secret. That however did not mean that he couldn't help his ally, partner and future familiar.

While the boy was floating the book, Harry walked towards him and stopped two steps behind the bully.

The Ravenclaws fell silent and stared at the figure behind the boy. The boy realized there was someone behind him. When he turned around, leaving the book fall to the floor, he paled.

While Harry showed no care for anyone besides his two female friends, he had stopped a few cases of bullying when he saw them.

Harry stared coldly at the boy. "I hate bullies."

The boy had no wish to get in a fight with the boy-who-killed you-know-who ... twice and was rumored to have put (in his first year) half of the older Slytherins in the hospital at one time or another. "I ... I'm sorry," he gulped.

Harry ignored him and looked at Luna who had the book in her hand. "Lovegood, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, Harry Potter," she smiled serenely. "Thank you."

Harry stared threateningly at the mass of students for a few moments and left without glancing behind.

Behind him, in the common room, the ravens hurried to return the girl's possessions. They had no wish to be confronted by the scary boy in the future.

**-x-x-x-**

Luna did not come to stay in the same compartment on the train, but two days later, Luna flooed to Harry's home. It was time for the bonding.

Harry and the girls were there to meet her. "Luna."

"Harry," she smiled.

"So you managed to convince your father to let you stay here?"

"Of course I did. I told you, daddy ... changed after my mother died," she said sadly. "He's not exactly ... sane or responsible. I could have told him that I was going to become a muggle prostitute and he would have still smiled absentmindedly and told me to have fun."

"Oh," Harry said, not really knowing how to react.

Fortunately Daphne was there. She walked towards the younger girl and hugged her. "It's all right," she whispered. "You have us now. You're not alone."

Luna leaned into the hug. "Thank you."

"Always; from now on, you'll never be alone again."

**-x-x-x-**

After Harry and the girls ate dinner, they went into Harry's room - the master bedroom.

Harry, Su and Daphne no longer needed close proximity with each other, as their familiar bond was complete. However, they got used to sleeping together and they felt far more safe and comfortable together than separate.

Daphne and Su took Luna in the bathroom to change and they returned without her.

"Where's Luna?" Harry asked.

"She sent us out first. She said she'll come in a minute," Daphne answered.

"Maybe she's shy about sleeping together," Su suggested.

"It's not like it's anything more than sleeping," Harry said. "This is necessary for the bond ..." Harry froze with his mouth hanging open, staring at a point behind the girls. "That is not ..."

Daphne and Su turned around to see Luna naked, with the pajamas they gave her draped on her arm.

"Luna!" Daphne shouted. "Why are you naked?"

"Oh; you didn't know?" Luna asked innocently. "I always sleep like this. It's much more comfortable."

"For you, maybe; but not for us." Daphne grabbed the younger girl's hand and dragged her back in the bathroom.

Harry shook himself from his stupor and rubbed his temple.

Two minutes later, Daphne returned with a dressed Luna.

"But I'm uncomfortable," Luna grumbled.

"I don't care," Daphne snarled. "You are wearing them. And that's final!" she said dragging the girl to the bed.

"Let's just do this," Harry sighed. He motioned to Luna to sit on the bed.

Luna did as she was told and Harry drew his wand. After he hissed the spell that bonded them together, Luna begun to feel drowsy and quickly fell asleep.

Harry crawled into the bed on one side of Luna and Daphne on the other. Su snuggled next to Harry. Harry's snake familiars crawled and coiled on their perch and Lilith flew to sleep on top of them.

**-x-x-x-**

Next morning, Luna woke herself more refreshed than she ever remembered. After her mother died in front of her eyes, she could never sleep without having nightmares. She smiled happily at her new family and bond-mates. She could now feel the tug of the bonds she had with Harry, and through him, with Su, Daphne and the third one.

Luna could feel the bond that linked them together. She now understood completely; why Harry was so adamant about not trusting her completely before now. She knew and felt that they belonged together now; that they would never betray each other; the care and ... love they shared.

For the first time since her mother died, she was happy. She burrowed deeper in their embrace and sighed in contentment.

**-x-x-x-**

When everybody woke up, Harry introduced Luna to Lilith and his snake familiars.

Then, they told each other of their past.

Su told them of her life, how her family was killed in one of Voldemort's attacks; about her life with her old grandfather and of how she met Harry.

Lilith told her the story of her life.

Daphne told her of her family. Of how she half-expected to be forced into a marriage with some old geezer or worse, with some death eater scum.

Luna shared more of her past.

And Harry told her about the Dursleys; Dumbledore's plan; destroying the chains and the connection with Voldemort; running away from the Dursleys; finding a home; studying magic from the Slytherin and the Potter libraries; his visits into the Wizarding world using his metamorph abilities; Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore wanted to make me a hero in the eyes of the Wizarding world and use me. He's willing to sacrifice me on the altar of "the greater good" without even asking me, but he's not willing to kill death eaters. He wants me to kill Voldemort, but at the same time he wants to protect the death eaters. From my point of view, there's little difference between Voldemort and Dumbledore. The Wizarding society doesn't deserve my help, let alone my sacrifice. In the war, they sat on their asses like sheep. At first Voldemort was killing only muggles, so they did nothing. Then, they began to attack muggle born and half-bloods. Again, the ministry couldn't care less. Only when Voldemort started to target purebloods did they start to do something about it, but it was too late and too little and they did half of Voldemort's work through their actions or inactions. They have laws that discriminate against all but the purebloods, it's no wonder Voldemort was winning the war. The death eaters were firing the most powerful of dark spells, but the aurors were forbidden from using lethal spells. After the war, all but the most fanatic of death eaters like Lestrange were freed. People who murdered, tortured and raped were released in exchange for a few pieces of gold. And it's not like the death eaters are obeying the laws after Voldemort's disappearance. They still do it, only this time, they do not draw attention to themselves, killing and Obliviateing all witnesses; concealing their depraved acts. Why should I fight, let alone sacrifice myself for such a world? Fuck that, if I am going to fight, I am going to do it my way, for myself. I have to kill? So be it. And I won't spare disgusting creatures like Snape and Malfoy. Each and every death eater performed countless atrocities, and Dumbledore protected them. He's the strongest wizard, not only in power, but in popularity and political power. Had he pushed for it, the death eaters would have been killed or imprisoned; but no ... he wants them to have a second chance. What about their victims? When do they get a second chance? What about me? I didn't even get a first chance from him. He just sentenced me to death. For their crimes, I will have vengeance."

When Harry finished, Luna nodded in understanding. "So this is why you hate him so much," she said. "But sooner or later, Dumbledore will realize that you ruined his plans. Were you ever checked by the school healer?"

"Of course not," Harry answered. "Had I been, she would have seen the lack of magic that should flow through my scar connection. I'm sure Dumbledore would have found out about it immediately about it."

"But sooner or later, he'll find out about it."

"I know," Harry nodded, "but I'm not that worried. I've studied the old coot. He's not the type of man who would kill me out of hand. He's the manipulative type. While I showed my hatred of him and his Light side, I showed I dislike the Dark side too. In the war with Voldemort, Hogwarts graduates like my parents, worked for him. If he can't use my death as a sure way to kill Voldemort, he'll use other tactics. He'll search for a way to use me. After he finds out that my scar connection is gone, he'll try to manipulate me for his own ends. If he can't, he'll use mind control spells and potions. I'm reasonably certain that I am if not immune, then highly resistant to them. If, or better said when Voldemort comes back, he'll try to make us kill each other. It's not like it will be too hard. Voldemort hates me. He'll never rest until he kills the boy who defeated him twice."

"So, what will you do when the time comes?" Luna asked.

"I'm not going to play their games," Harry smiled. "I only went to Hogwarts because it is the best source of learning. We already found you and the Hufflepuff private library. We'll stay there as long as we're safe and we have things to learn, but if Dumbledore tries anything funny, we'll leave. In case anything happens, we have Lilith, the serpent flies and the basilisk as backup."

"I see," Luna said, "that is reasonable enough. I think we should continue to keep our distance in public. If you're in danger, no one would expect you getting help from me. And as long as no one knows I am your friend, no one will try to use me against you."

Harry nodded. "This is one of the reasons I don't try to be more sociable. As long as I have friends I can not protect, there will be a risk of them being used against me. Another is that I don't really like people so much. When I was still living at the Dursleys, I really wanted friends, but then I run away, found the Wizarding world, begun training and learning magic. I got used to living alone until I met you girls. Frankly, you girls are more than enough friends for me to have. What I have now is more than I ever dreamed."

"What are you going to do if someone does try something against us?"

"If we aren't strong enough, we leave the country or hide ourselves until we are. "

"And if we are?" Luna asked.

"If we are ... If I deem myself strong enough to hold my own and escape from a battle with Dumbledore or Voldemort, we'll stay."

"You must be kidding!" Luna exclaimed, "You can't think that you can defeat them in battle. I admit you're strong, but they are in a whole different category."

"Yes they are," Harry nodded. "But I didn't say that I'm going to really fight them. If I'm going to fight them, then it certainly won't be a straight fight. I'm not that stupid nor am I suicidal; I won't fight if I don't have a good chance of survival. I know I'm strong; stronger than most aurors. Thanks to Voldemort, my core is very large. I don't think that there are more than ten wizards and witches in Britain with stronger cores than I. In a few years, I'll begin to approach Dumbledore and Voldemort's power. Of course, I'll still lack their knowledge and experience."

**-x-x-x-**

Ten days later, Harry entered the room with a potion vial.

"Is that the animagus potion?" Luna asked.

Harry nodded and handed it over to the girl who drank it down without hesitation.

Luna put the almost empty vial on a table and begun to shrink down.

Harry, Su and Daphne gathered around Luna, but Lilith flew toward the vial which still had two drops of liquid. On impulse, Lilith drank the last three drops.

Harry turned around and saw the dark pixie drink. "No! That potion is made for humans." Harry and the girls, including a smaller Luna rushed to her side. "Lilith, you shouldn't have done that. We don't know if it will have any side effects on you. What were you thinking?" Harry scolded.

"Sorry," Lilith apologized, "But I wanted to see ..."

"Well, there's nothing to be done," Harry sighed. "We just have to wait and see what happens."

They waited to see Luna shrink and change into a Pixie and Lilith grow to the size of a sixteen years old looking human girl.

"I knew it," Lilith said inspecting her new body.

**-x-x-x-**

The next day, after breakfast, Harry gave the girls hooded robes that obscured the face of the wearer.

"What's this?" Luna asked.

"We're going to my vault to pick up some things. I don't want us to be recognized. I bought these from Knockturn Alley after I met Su. While I change my appearance at will, you can't. I don't want anyone to know what we do."

They put the robes on and went to the fireplace.

"Aren't we going to apparate?" Daphne asked. Over the summer, Daphne learned to apparate.

Harry shook his head. "No. You've only apparated over short distances. Apparating to Diagon Alley is too far away for you. You are pretty strong for your age, but nowhere near enough to apparate such a long distance without exhausting yourself."

"What about side-along?" she asked.

"I could take you, Luna and Lilith, but it would be a pretty bumpy trip. The more you take on a side-along apparition, the harder it is."

After they flooed to Diagon Alley, they went into Gringotts.

Harry went to a goblin teller. "I want to visit my vault," he said.

"Name?" the gobbling grumbled.

"Harry Potter."

The goblin grunted. "Which vault?"

"Slytherin."

Another goblin came to take them to the vault.

On their cart trip, Daphne was thankful that Harry decided to use the floo. Traveling by side-along apparition fell much worse than apparating on your own. She was already beginning to feel the effect of the fast cart travel.

Finally, the cart stopped in front of a vault. Harry opened it using his Slytherin ring and motioned to the girls to enter. He headed to the door and hissed at it to open.

"We should first go and select some clothes," Harry said entering the first inner door. Harry took out a small trunk from his robes, enlarged it and opened it. "They won't help against a killing curse or other high level spells, but they are resistant to medium level spells and can shrug off most low level spells. Be sure to take spares."

After the girls made their selections, he shrunk the trunk, and headed towards the second door. "Su already has back-up wands, but you don't," Harry said. "Browse through them and select two wands that suit you."

While Daphne and Luna were searching for a wand, Harry got an idea. "Lilith, try searching for one too."

"Pixies can't do wand magic," Lilith said.

"I know, but it's worth a try."

The pixie nodded and flew towards the wands, touching them.

"Well?" Harry asked.

Lilith shook her head. "Didn't feel a thing."

"It was worth a try."

After the girls selected their wands and three sheets to go with them, they exited the chamber and headed for the fourth one, skipping the third.

"What about the third," Daphne asked.

"It's filled with weapons, Su and I will probably teach you the basics of using a blade, but for now, you have no skill or need with them," Harry explained.

Harry looked at the rows of eggs and glanced at the girls. "You should see if you react to one of them," he told them.

Su, Daphne, Luna and Lilith searched through the eggs for a match. In the end all the girls except Lilith found an egg. "I already have a close link with the serpent flies, so no new familiar for me," she said to Harry, who nodded.

**-x-x-x-**

Author's note: Next chapter will be the second semester. Promise it will be interesting to see who Harry petrifies next ... and the consequences.

Published: March 14, 2009.

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**_

_**Reviews are much apriciated.**_

-voider-

-x-x-x-


	9. Chapter 9 Trial

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 9.**

**Trial.**

**Second year.**

**-x-x-x-**

Two weeks after Harry returned to Hogwarts, he sent Lilith to petrify some more Slytherins.

**-x-x-x-**

Harry was walking towards the main hall, accompanied by Su Li when he saw a crowd of students staring at a few statues. When he approached them, one of the students saw him. "It's Potter," he said.

No one else saw Harry, but there were nods in the crowd. "You're right," said a second student. "This is definitely his work. My father said..."

"No, you idiot," the first student hissed, "I said Potter is here." At this, the rest of the students froze, turned their heads in Harry's direction and gulped. Those who were in his path quickly made way.

Harry walked forward, ignoring the fearful looks. He stopped in front of a frozen Draco Malfoy, Crabb, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott. Harry chuckled evilly, making the other students shudder in fear.

"Potter!" Snape snarled. "Do you find this amusing?"

Harry glanced at the newcomer. "Actually, yes I do. I find it most ironic."

Snape drew his wand and pointed it at the smirking Ravenclaw.

"Careful Snape. I don't think Dumbledore would want to lose his death eater pet."

"Are you threatening me, Potter?" Snape asked in a low voice.

"It's not a threat," Harry sneered, "it's a promise. If you attack me, I'll rip out your heart, death eater scum."

Just as Snape was about to cast a spell, he was interrupted by a new voice. "Severus!"

Snape lowered his wand. "Headmaster! It happened again. This is Potter's fault. He's the only parselmouth besides the Dark Lord. There's no one else that could command a basilisk to do this."

At the word "basilisk", the students started to whisper.

"Severus," Dumbledore said disapprovingly. "Children, please be on your way. Your young friends will be cured by dinnertime. Mr. Potter, please remain."

After only Snape, Dumbledore, Harry and Su remained, the headmaster stared at Harry. "Harry my boy ..."

"Mr. Potter, headmaster," Su corrected.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore sighed. "Are you responsible for this?"

"I didn't do it."

"I see. Then, do you have any suspicions on who did?"

"I might have some," Harry drawled.

"And would you share them with me?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope."

"Why, you insufferable brat ..." Snape growled.

"Severus," Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, if you know something about this, you should tell me."

"Oh? And why is that?" Harry asked.

"Students are in danger," Dumbledore said in a disappointed voice.

Harry glanced at the frozen Slytherins and shrugged unconcerned. "Only death eater spawn," he drawled.

"They are only innocent children."

"Innocent. Not even the younger years are innocent. It will only take a few years to become as depraved as the older junior death eaters and another few years to become like those who spawned them. I will not shed tears if anything happens to them."

"Mr. Potter, what happened today may be the last straw. There are too many suspicions pointed at you."

"Once again, headmaster; it's hardly my concern." Harry looked at Snape with contempt. "Since there is no real proof against me, there's nothing anyone can do. Now, if that is all, I'm a little hungry."

**-x-x-x-**

Three days later, a team of aurors entered the main hall. One of the aurors headed towards the professor's table and had a short talk with Dumbledore. After they finished, the aurors approached the Ravenclaw table with wands drawn, but pointed at the floor. "Harry James Potter?"

"Yes?"

"You are under arrest for the petrifaction of numerous underage purebloods. Surrender your wand and come peacefully."

Harry stood up and drew his wand. The aurors tensed slightly, preparing for an attack, but Harry only handed his wand to one of the aurors.

Fortunately, the aurors did not search for any other wands, not that they would have found them. The disillusionment, notice-me-not charms and a few other spells placed on Harry's weapons were too powerful to be discovered by anything less than a careful and detailed search performed by a competent auror.

Since Harry was only a second year and a child, (though a powerful one), the aurors were unlikely to suspect that Harry had more than a wand, therefore the chance of anything more than performing a basic scan on Harry was quite low.

**-x-x-x-**

Harry was leaning against the wall of his cell.

Lilith was resting on his shoulders. 'I hope this goes well,' she said over their mental link.

'Don't worry, it will.'

'I wish I could be as confident as you are, but I can't help but worry. I do not want to loose you, my master.'

Harry's eyes softened. 'You won't. First, they have no proof. Second, Dumbledore needs me.'

'You should not bet your life on that,' Lilith growled. 'Even if Dumbledore will protect you from the dementor kiss, that doesn't mean he'll not allow some quality time in Azkaban. These wizards are vile and corrupt. Do you think they care about truth?'

'Well, the truth is that I really am guilty,' Harry mused.

'Yes, but they won't know that. What if they find it convenient to get rid of you?'

Harry shrugged. 'If that happens, we'll escape. We haven't felt any wards that would work against us here at the ministry. If we wanted, we could just step through the wall and escape. But I wouldn't worry too much about that."

'Very well,' Lilith mentally sighed. 'I just do not like this game you play.'

'I know, but it is necessary. Dumbledore decided to use me as his personal disposable weapon.'

'But you no longer have that scar connection,' Lilith protested.'

'Yeah, but who knows if that was his only plan. He may have other plans that involve me. I want to make it clear that there is no way to make me do his bidding, at least not without me having something to gain. I decided a long time ago that I will not be used by Dumbledore or anyone else. This is the greatest reason for my antisocial behavior. Had I made any friends that I could not protect, they would have been used against me. It was a common tactic for Voldemort to blackmail people by holding their family and friends hostage. I also wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to do something to someone I care and blame the death eaters. I want to make them know that I won't fight for them. Dumbledore is a fool. He encouraged the idea of the boy-who-lived and the Wizarding world bought it. Along with the ministry, he crippled the aurors and stripped our defenses. The sooner they realize that they should fight their own wars, the better. I certainly won't solve their Dark lord problem, like Dumbledore thought.'

'Maybe you won't have a choice. You mocked Voldemort. He'll never rest until he kills you. Perhaps you should have pretended to be Dumbledore's golden boy or stayed truly neutral, not antagonizing the two strongest wizards alive.'

'It would have been smarter, but in the first case I would have had to do whatever Dumbledore says. Somehow, I doubt that would have been safer than our present situation. Had I pretended to be neutral and strived to not antagonize any side, I would have failed. It is better this way - I despise all sides equally. It is better to test our opponents now, when they won't go too far. We'll find out what each side can, and will, do.'

'And if they go too far?' the pixie asked.

'You know I'm not some foolish Gryffindor. If something dangerous happens, we escape.'

**-x-x-x-**

"Potter, you have a visitor," A guard said.

Dumbledore walked in front of my cell and looked at me sadly. "Oh Harry."

"What do you want, Dumbledore?"

"I just came to see how you were doing and to offer my service as your Defense."

"You, my Defense? Don't make me laugh. I'd rather go to Azkaban."

"Oh Harry, this is not the time for old grudges. I admit I may have made a mistake when I placed you with your relatives, but I assure you, at that time, it was the safest place for you to stay." Dumbledore shook his head in sorrow. "If you change your mind..."

"I won't."

"Very well."

**-x-x-x-**

An hour later, another visitor came. It was Daphne's father. He drew his wand and cast a silencing ward. "Well Mr. Potter, I see you got yourself in quite a problem."

"I am not concerned."

"You should be," the man growled. "I got a spy in Fudge's office. Malfoy had a little talk with the minister. If you do not know, Malfoy was the one that pushed for your arrest."

"Well, he'll certainly regret it."

"Oh?" Greengrass raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

Harry looked at the man silently debating whether to tell him.

"Come Mr. Potter; Daphne wrote me about becoming your Defense. I can hardly do that if you keep me in the dark."

"Very well," Harry said. "The reason I am not worried is ..."

**-x-x-x-**

"Potter."

Harry looked through the bars to see his latest visitors: Lucius Malfoy and a familiar house elf.

"Malfoy, are you here to gloat?"

"Me gloat?" Malfoy smirked. "Perish the thought. I only came for a business proposal. You may not know, but I am an influential person. I might be persuaded to help you with your little problem."

"Look Malfoy, I'll tell you the same thing I told Dumbledore. I'd rather rot in Azkaban than do business with the likes of you."

Malfoy glowered at Harry. "Very well, boy, but remember my words: you'll regret this."

Malfoy turned away and Harry caught Dobby's eye.

"Oh, Malfoy?" Harry interrupted the man before he took two steps. "I almost forgot. There's something I have to give you." Harry reached in his robes and threw something at the man, who caught it.

"A sock?" Malfoy sneered at Harry and threw it over his shoulders.

Dobby's eyes widened and he caught it. "Master Malfoy gave Dobby a sock. Dobby is so happy. Dobby is free!"

"I'll be damned," Harry drawled, "Dumbledore was right for once. Socks really are awfully useful things."

Malfoy whirled around. "Damn you, Potter. You'll pay for this!"

**-x-x-x-**

Harry was escorted by three aurors into courtroom ten. He could recognize some of the members of the Wizengamot that were going to judge him. At the front of the chamber, raised on a dais, were Fudge, Bones and Dumbledore.

Harry walked forward, ignoring not only the stares of the Wizengamot, but also those of the public. He saw Daphne's father among the seats of the Wizengamot and nodded at him once. When he found himself in front of the chair placed in front of the dais, Harry sat down unconcerned, ignoring the chains that wrapped around his body.

Amelia Bones, the Director of Magical Law Enforcement started the session, droning for more than ten minutes. She introduced herself, Fudge and Dumbledore. "Mr. Potter, do you have someone to act as your Defense?"

Dumbledore smiled grandfatherly and opened his mouth, but before he could say something, Gerald Greengrass stood up. "That would be me, Madam Bones."

"Mr. Potter, is Mr. Greengrass your choice?"

"Yes, Madam Bones."

"Very well, let us begin. Mr. Potter, You are accused of the attempted murder of seventeen purebloods, twelve of them underage. You are accused of petrifying the same seventeen purebloods, twelve of them underage by the use of Dark magic. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

"Very well, Mr. Greengrass, you may begin."

"Madam Bones," he began, "there is no proof to link Mr. Potter with these events. A month ago, a first year Gryffindor witch was arrested under the same pretenses. The girl was of course released the same day. It is obvious that this is nothing more than a witch hunt. The ministry is obviously looking for a scapegoat and Mr. Potter was targeted."

"That is not true," Fudge retaliated. "There is plenty of proof to link the boy. It has been established that the students were petrified by a basilisk. The boy is a parselmouth and he admitted it in front of the whole school. He is the only know parselmouth alive, therefore he is the only one capable of controlling the monster."

"The Dark Lord is also capable of it," Greengrass said.

Fudge's face darkened. "You-know-who is dead."

"He was seen by hundreds of Hogwarts students."

"The ministry has concluded that it was a tasteless prank, probably set up by Potter or a Dark Lord aspirant. Harry Potter is the only parselmouth alive."

"There is no proof for your statements, minister," Greengrass replied. "There may very well be another one, besides Mr. Potter. There is also no proof that the petrifactions were committed by a basilisk. There are many methods, like potions, spells or other magical creatures that have the same results as the stare of a basilisk."

"Those who were cured all reported that the last thing they saw was two big yellow eyes, which support that a basilisk petrified them," Fudge replied. "The bottom line is that the boy had the opportunity and the ability. Among the Hogwarts students, it is well know that he has threatened many of those who were petrified. He has even fought with four of them."

"I'm confused, minister," Greengrass said, "was a Mr. Hagrid not convicted by the ministry for this same crime forty years ago? And was it not because his pet spider did it?"

Fudge's face darkened. "That's beside the point," he blustered.

Five minutes later, they began to interrogate Harry. "Mr. Potter," Bones begun, "are you responsible for the petrifactions?"

"No."

Harry was interrogated for five more minutes. He denied he knew anything about the petrifactions.

"I believe he should be questioned under veritaserum," Fudge declared.

Amelia Bones frowned. "Minister ..."

Fudge smiled at Harry "Since the boy is emancipated, it is perfectly legal."

"Very well," Bones nodded.

A wizard approached Harry and administered three drops of the truth serum.

Harry closed his eyes and retreated from his mind, allowing the dummy persona he created at the age of eight to answer the questions. Veritaserum made him answer truthfully, but some wizards, like master occlumence could resist the questioning. The first method was by evasion - tell the truth, but not completely. The second method was by force of will - refusing to answer. It required a lot of power, (both mental and magical). The third one was to create false memories, tricking yourself that they are true, while hiding some true memories even from yourself. The fourth one was simply a resistance to the drug.

Harry already had at least a partial one, due to the potions and rituals he performed. Since Harry found out that Dumbledore had him under his control, he searched for ways to combat magic like memory charms, enslavement spells and potions, love potions, Legilimency, truth serums and poisons.

One of the best defenses Harry had was a minor ritual - a potion made from unicorn horn, phoenix tears, basilisk venom and a few other ingredients that gave him immunity to most poisons and high resistance to the rest. In addition, they fought off harmful potions like love and control potions and truth potions like Veritaserum.

The best defense he had was his occlumency. Even if something managed to penetrate his mental defenses, his dummy mind was the one to be attacked. Even if it was under the control of a foreign entity, the true mind should remain unaffected.

In the present case, the Veritaserum worked on the dummy mind - the mind Harry wanted the rest of the world to think he had, but the true Harry isolated himself, leaving the drugged, active portion of his mind in temporary control.

Amelia Bones begun her interrogation. "What is your name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"What is your age?"

"Twelve."

"Residence?"

"Potter mansion."

"Did you petrify the seventeen Slytherins?"

"No."

"Do you know who did?"

"Yes."

At Harry's words, the courtroom exploded in whispers.

"Who was it?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

The whispers exploded in shouts.

Amelia Bones smiled coldly. "Why do you think Lucius Malfoy is the perpetrator?"

"Several months ago," Harry began in a monotone, "I was attacked by a house-elf, Dobby. I captured and interrogated him. He was Malfoy's and he wanted to injure me in an attempt to make me leave Hogwarts because of the danger. Malfoy had a dark artifact given to him for safekeeping by his master, Tom."

"Who is Tom?" Bones asked.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle is a half-blood. His father was a muggle and his mother was a Gaunt. Tom is the one who is now known as Voldemort."

"I see. Please continue, Mr. Potter."

"Malfoy gave the artifact - the diary of Tom M. Riddle to Ginny Weasley in hope of releasing Slytherins beast to kill muggleborns and half-bloods. Something went wrong for Malfoy."

"Do you know what?"

"Tom is an insane abomination, who knows what could have happened with the thing he created."

Bones frowned at Harry "Mr. Potter, do you have any concrete proof of Lucius Malfoy's guilt?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry in curiosity, while Fudge's jaw clenched.

"Only Dobby's confession."

"As a house-elf, that confession is invalid," Fudge intervened. "Potter, how did you manage to get that confession?"

"I used legilimency," Harry answered.

"Using legilimency without ministry approval is illegal, boy," Fudge shouted in glee.

"That is not quite right," Greengrass interjected. "Mr. Potter used it only in self defense and against a house-elf, not a wizard."

"It is still forbidden to learn it."

"Mr. Potter is a natural Legilimence," Greengrass replied. "Isn't that so, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Did you ever use it on a wizard, Potter?" Fudge asked quickly.

"Yes."

"Madam Bones. I protest this," Greengrass shouted. "Mr. Potter is not on trial for his use of legilimency. This line of questioning is out of line. Mr. Potter has already proven that he is innocent. I demand his immediate release."

Bones, Fudge and Dumbledore talked quietly for a long minute. When they finished Bones looked slightly disgruntled by the conversation. "Request denied," she stated. "The interrogation will continue."

**-x-x-x-**

Up in the public stands, Daphne growled.

"Daphne?" Su asked. "What is it?"

"Just as we thought," Daphne replied, "Dumbledore is curious about Harry and Fudge wants to uncover some dirt on him, so they convinced Bones to continue with their questioning. It's not exactly legal, but apparently, they can do whatever they please." The Slytherin girl smiled deviously. "Well, they'll soon regret their decisions."

**-x-x-x-**

Greengrass nodded. "Very well, Madam Bones. Mr. Potter, have you ever used legilimency illegally?"

"No," Harry replied. "I only used legilimency as a defence, when I was attacked, unlike others."

Greengrass smiled thinly. "Others? What do you mean?"

"Dumbledore and Snape routinely mind rape the Hogwarts students."

Dumbledore winced at Harry's accusation, but Fudge and Bones smiled.

"Potter," Fudge looked forward. "Do you use the dark arts? Are you planning on becoming the next Dark Lord?"

"I have no intention of becoming a Dark Lord. Why would I want to rule over sheep, cowards and weaklings like you? For all I care, you can all continue on your self destructive path." Everyone could feel the hint of disgust even if Harry was under the effects of the truth potion.

"What do you mean, Harry," Dumbledore asked anxiously.

"I know that the Wizarding world saw me as some sort of savior. I have no intention of saving it. Suffer the consequences of your own acts."

"Oh Harry," Dumbledore shook his head. "What would your parents say?"

"They are dead, old man," Harry answered the rhetoric question. "You spat upon their sacrifice. My mother killed Voldemort and you betrayed her by your actions. And the rest of the Wizarding World did the same. Why should I care when they didn't? When Voldemort rose to power, they did nothing. After all he was only murdering muggles. When he begun to target muggleborn, half-bloods and non-humans, you continued in your blissful isolation. Even when they began to target purebloods, you were still ineffectual. You let Voldemort and his servants rape, kill, torture and defile. And when my mother sacrificed her life to kill that abomination, you let his death eaters bribe their way out of Azkaban to continue with their crimes. Well, you sleep in the bed you made. If, or when the war starts again, my mother will not be there to save you from defeat. You'll have to do it by yourself, because I sure as hell won't do it for you."

**-x-x-x-**

**Author Notes**: A little thing on "_Dumbledore is supposed to be a master manipulator_" thing. Since Harry hates him, there's no way to manipulate Harry. If he feels like it, he'll just leave and Dumbledore has no legal way of keeping him at Hogwarts.

I wanted to make this Harry, a Harry that really wants the Wizarding world to think the worst things about him. In a way, it is part of his revenge on Dumbledore (His golden boy is Dark/evil). In another it is protection. In yet another one, it is Harry's way to help the Wizarding world by shouting, "Help yourselves or die!"

On how long will Harry stay at Hogwarts? ... At least until fourth year. After that, things will turn much darker and the ministry will dislike Harry more and more. Probably more than Voldemort.

Published: May 31, 2009.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

-voider-

-x-x-x-


	10. Chapter 10 Sharing

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 10.**

**Sharing.**

**Second year.**

**-x-x-x-**

Harry and Su approached the entrance to the headmaster's office. 'Lilith,' Harry mentally said. 'Hide.'

The invisible pixie nodded and flew inside Harry's robes. She did not know whether the old Headmaster could sense her. He had never given any sign that he could see her or her pets, but one couldn't be too careful, especially when they stepped in the wizard's den.

Harry stopped in front of the statue that guarded Dumbledore's office. "The headmaster wanted to see me." Harry waited a few seconds before continuing. "Move aside or I will leave."

For a few seconds, nothing happened, and then the guardian statue moved.

Harry climbed the stairs and knocked.

"Enter, Mr. Potter," Harry heard Dumbledore answer.

The two Ravenclaws stepped inside Dumbledore's office. "Headmaster," Harry stated. "You wanted to see me?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Yes. Lemon drops?"

"No, thank you."

Harry and Su sat down and stared at the man before them.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore began, "I wanted to ask you if you could give me any more information concerning the ... petrifaction incidents." Seeing that Harry was silent, Dumbledore put his grandfatherly look on his face. "Mr. Potter, I know that things between us have been strained, but I think we should put our feelings aside and do what is best for the school."

"I'm confused," Harry sneered. "If you wanted to know more, why didn't you keep questioning me when I was under veritaserum? Before I said things that would make you... uncomfortable, you were quite keen on encroaching upon my privacy."

Dumbledore lost his grandfatherly look and the twinkle in his eyes. "Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore begun harshly, but was interrupted by the calming song of his phoenix familiar.

While Dumbledore was calmed by the song, his visitors felt a shudder of revulsion from it.

Harry and Su turned their heads towards Dumbledore's familiar.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said in a gentle tone. "No matter how angry you feel towards me, I'm sure you understand that there are more important things at stake here. If you know something that could help us with the petrifaction incidents, please tell me. While until now those who were endangered might not have been the nicest students, there is no guarantee that innocents will remain unharmed."

"Oh, don't worry, Headmaster," Harry replied. "This time only, I took care of your problem. You won't have any more problems with the basilisk. I took care of it."

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes begun to twinkle. Fawkes gave a thrill of pleasure that brought joy to Dumbledore and feelings of revulsion to his visitors. "Harry my boy. I knew that there is more to you than you like to show. The way you protect the younger students from bullying show that despite your cold exterior, you are your parents' son."

Harry smiled slightly, idly noting that Dumbledore was well aware that there were bullies in the school, but did nothing. "Actually, you are wrong," Harry said in perverse pleasure. "I admit that I hate bullies and I might have helped here and there. I find bullies disgusting, but I am not some "Gryffindor forward" wannabe hero. Nor am I the evil Dark Lord in training the ministry and papers say. I am more... neutral. There was no reason against putting some inbred purebloods with delusions of grandeur in their place. They are scum and it took little effort in dealing with them. But," Harry leaned forward, "I didn't kill the basilisk for you."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded as if he thought Harry was actually an angel who would sacrifice his life for the greater good.

"I killed the basilisk because I thought that you or the ministry were going to finally do something about it. Since I've had my fun, I decided that it would be better if it was I who dealt with it."

"And why is that?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry rose to his feet. "That was a one thousand years old basilisk, Headmaster. Do you have any idea how huge they grow? A basilisk of that size is worth a small fortune."

"I see." The light in Dumbledore eyes dimmed. As Harry was about to open the door, he turned around at Dumbledore's question, "One question, if I may?"

"Yes?"

"How did you manage to kill a basilisk?"

"That wasn't too hard," Harry snorted. "The crowing of a rooster."

"I see," Dumbledore nodded.

"I am actually surprised that I am the only one who thought about it."

"Why is that, Mr. Potter?"

"Someone with your power and experience should have been able to take advantage of this. You could have used a few roosters and put them around the school. I'm sure someone like you would have been able to build a defense system against the basilisk. There must be a ward that could detect it. When the basilisk attacked, you could have had something that would make the rooster crow to kill the basilisk."

**-x-x-x-**

Harry, followed by Su and his pixie familiar, stepped into their private rooms to see Daphne and Luna engrossed in a deep conversation.

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Later," Daphne replied. "First, let's hear about your meeting with Dumbledore."

Harry started to tell Daphne and Luna about the meeting. When Harry told them of what they felt when the phoenix started to sing, Lilith gave them an explanation. "Dark pixies are Dark creatures. Phoenixes are the Lightest of creatures. In many ways, for us a phoenix feels the same way a dementor feels."

"So that was because we have a dark pixie form," Harry reasoned.

"Yes," Lilith agreed. "It is in our nature to... dislike some Light creatures like phoenixes and unicorns. If they sense us they reciprocate."

"Why the dislike?" Harry asked.

"I do not know exactly," the pixie replied. "It is just how it is. It's the same as a human's dislike of creatures like spiders and bugs. Maybe it is just instinct. From what I know, there have always been conflicts between Dark and Light creatures. Maybe in the beginning, there was no difference between us and them. Perhaps in time, as conflicts took a life of their own, they became instinctual."

"If we dislike Dumbledore's familiar, does he feel the same toward us?" Su asked.

"I do not know," Lilith replied. "After all, we only felt like that after he sang. Normally, we don't feel one way or another. I do not know if he can sense what is in us. Other pixies, especially High Pixies, have an advantage in detecting us. If you remember our first lesson with Lockhart, those Cornish pixies figured out that you were dark pixies or something similar. However, I was not felt by them, for I had better control over my abilities. From what I know, few things can sense us if we keep our distance and remain passive. I don't know if the phoenix felt us. I would say that it is unlikely, but I can not be sure."

"That's good to know," Harry said and continued with his story.

When Harry finished, Luna snickered. "You realize that, now that you told Dumbledore that you carved poor Sam into potion ingredients, we'll have to keep him hidden."

"Yes," Harry nodded. "But now Dumbledore will have no reason to look for Sam. And if in the future we need him, we'll have a trump card."

Luna nodded slowly. "Dumbledore will remember this conversation and he'll think it's easy to kill Sam. He doesn't know that he is immune to a rooster's crowing." They had learned about it from one of Salazar's journals. He had performed charms and rituals to make his guardian immune to its greatest weakness.

Daphne snorted in amusement. "As if Salazar Slytherin would have used something with such a weakness to guard his chamber. Nowadays, House Slytherin may be more ambition, little cunning and an unhealthy dose of stupidity and depravity, but it was not always like this."

"So," Harry looked at Daphne, "now that I told you how I disillusioned Dumbledore yet again, mind if you tell me what you and Luna were plotting?"

"We weren't plotting," Daphne replied looking eagerly at Luna. "Luna, show them."

The blond girl shook her head and then, her hair changed its color from pale blond to green. "It looks like I got more than your ability to talk to snakes."

"You're a metamorph like me," Harry said with a grin.

"I believe we all are," Luna stated. "I think that we will gain most, if not all of your abilities to a certain extent."

"The bond I created was from one of Slytherin's books," Harry said slowly. "It is a parsel-spell and I always thought that the ability to give my human familiars the parseltongue ability was something inherent in the spell. I wasn't too surprised by this. After all, I got mine from Voldemort. I knew that as a result of the bond, your power increase will be one of the results and that there would be a chance that you will receive more, but I never thought that you will truly gain the rest of my abilities."

"If that is so, why is it that bonds like these are not more widespread?" Su asked. "Imagine the Death Eaters with Voldemort's power."

"Riddle would never do such a thing," Luna answered. "I know a fair bit about bonds and rituals. The Dark Mark too is a type of bond, but it is very different from ours. The bond we have is one of sharing. We gain many things from Harry, but since he is the master and the strongest, he gains little power from it. There are dark rituals that require the sacrifice of a magical being. These are far more efficient. What we have between us is a bond of love and trust. It could be possible for us to turn against Harry, but we would suffer not only magically, but emotionally as well. Our type of bond gives the master power over the familiars, but it also gives a certain power to the familiars over the master. For us, Harry included, harming each other is," Luna made a pause and looked at her friends.

"Repulsive," Daphne finished.

"Yes," Luna nodded. "But for someone like Riddle and his Death Eaters, it wouldn't be such a big problem."

"What about the Dark Mark? What kind of bond is that?"

"It is a bond of control," Luna stated with distaste. "Mother knew a fair bit about it. He can torture or send his feelings through it. He can also use the mark to find the location of his Death Eaters. He is able to call his followers through the mark and when they call Voldemort, he can apparate to their location."

"Riddle would never have a bond like ours," Daphne agreed looking at her friends. "It would ... pain me, or any of us to do something to harm one of us. Riddle would not have that. He chose to base his power on fear, hate and terror, not love and respect."

"So evil Dark Lords would never have a bond like this," Su said. "What about others? Why is it that this type of thing is unheard of?"

"Who knows?" Harry shrugged. "What I did was pretty obscure and difficult. It's possible that there are others like us. But what we have is a very intimate type of bond. Few others would agree to something like this."

"And I think that the bond would be considered illegal and classified as Dark by the ministry," Daphne added. "Actually, most Rituals, even if they are harmless, some branches of magic and a lot of the stronger spells are classified as Dark. In the older days, there was a lot more freedom to use what is now classified as Dark. Even useful magic like occlumency is frowned upon."

"It's like they want us dumb," Harry said in disgust. "Look at our classes," he pointed out and the girls nodded. "We are educated like drones, forcing us to perform magic mechanically. We are not given any form of mental training when even some basic occlumency would allow us to concentrate better. Look at the difference between us and the rest of the students. We pick up spells easier then they do. Part of the reason is that we all have high intelligence and magical strength, but mostly is due to our occlumency."

"Some purebloods have access to books on mind magic," Daphne said, "but usually, few have access to them and fewer bother. It's stupid that we don't learn occlumency at school."

"Yeah, but if everyone did it," Harry said, "it would be harder to Obliviate. Veritaserum would not be as efficient as it is. It would be easier to resist dementors. Anyway, Luna is there anything else you can do?"

Luna took out a feather from her robe, put it on her hand and concentrated. The feather begun to levitate.

"You can do wandless magic!" Daphne exclaimed. "That's great!"

"Just a bit," Luna admitted with a blush. "I am not as good as Harry. He can levitate multiple objects and he can even do a few other basic spells. Unfortunately, this is all I can do for now," she said.

"So you think we can all do it?" Su asked.

"I think so," Harry nodded. "I've always been able to do things without my wand, though I need a wand if I wand to do anything more than simple spells. Since I can do it, and my abilities were passed onto you, you should be able to do it too. Also, after I gained my pixie form, my wandless magic was a little better."

"It's probably because, in a way, we are now partly magical creatures," Luna hedged. "Magical creatures are closer to their magic than normal wizards and witches."

"You should all begin adding this to your training," Harry told the girls. "After I left my relatives, these abilities were extremely useful. When you want to get away from somewhere or someone, there's nothing better than the ability to take any form you want."

Daphne nodded thoughtfully. "You know Harry, the way we train..." the girl paused biting her lower lip.

"We are training as assassins," Su stated.

"Yes," Daphne stared at Harry. "Why?"

Harry shrugged, trying to remember when he changed from the naïve child he once was, to the boy who feels little remorse when he killed. "I told you about the Dursleys," Harry began. "At first, I thought that the way they were treating me was normal. As time passed, I started to realize that they were not good people. So, when I was able to use my powers, I left. At that time I thought that there were no worse people than the Dursleys. That changed when I first went to Knockturn Alley. I changed my shape into that of an adult man and went into a pub. I wanted to learn more about the dangers of the Wizarding World and the best way was to talk with those who frequent Knockturn Alley."

"That was dumb," Daphne stated.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "There was this man I started to talk with. I wasn't that good at legilimency then, but I paid for a few drinks and let him talk with the occasional prompting from me. He complained about the good old days under Voldemort. How they didn't have to be careful about the revels. When he was drunk enough, he even bragged a bit about what they did to the "muggle filth"."

"So, what did you do to him?" Daphne asked. The Harry of now wouldn't hesitate to kill such a man. But what about when he was nine years old?

"I knew that in a straight magical duel, I wouldn't stand a chance against a trained adult. I knew how brutal a magical duel can be. I did nothing, but when I left the pub, He stunned me in the back."

The girls tensed. They all knew what Death Eaters were capable of. Lilith fluttered her wings in distress on Harry's shoulder and placed her hand on his neck. "What did he do?" the pixie asked softly.

Harry smirked. "Nothing. I was wearing battle robes under my robes," Harry answered. "If I didn't, who knows what might have happened."

The girls breathed a sigh of relief. Harry had a tough life at the Dursleys, but being used by a Death Eater would be infinitely worse. They were all aware that the Death Eaters were capable of despicable acts. The perversions of the Death Eaters were notorious and there were plenty of monsters who would have preferred a boy as beautiful as Harry over any woman. And if he had discovered that Harry was a metamorph, it wouldn't have been nice. There are plenty of people who would have spent good money on a metamorph, even if he was male. Maybe not as much as for a female metamorph but then again, Harry was a full metamorph, able to change even in a female form. Coupled to the fact that Harry was the boy-who-lived and Harry Potter, to the girls, the result was unthinkable.

"What did you do?" Daphne asked.

"I didn't need any spell. I just used what I knew best. I threw a couple of these," Harry said drawing one of his throwing knives. "He wasn't too drunk to react, but he was too surprised to defend himself. His injuries weren't fatal, so I took him with me, to Potter Manor. I went back to Knockturn and bought some veritaserum and interrogated him. He attacked me because he thought I was an auror. It took more of a few sessions to ring everything from him. I sat there and listened about the Death Eaters' inner workings; their tactics; their members; their actions; their revels. I threw up more than once. " Harry's face hardened. "After I finished, I practiced my legilimency on him. When I killed him, I only felt satisfaction knowing that the next day was Sunday. Every Sunday, he went into muggle London for his weekly "kidnap-rape-Obliviate," as he put it."

"And Dumbledore wants to give them a second chance," Daphne growled.

"I wonder if at least some of the muggleborns aren't the results of such things," Luna said thoughtfully.

Harry shook his head. "I doubt it. They use contraceptive charms. They don't want to taint their noble lines with the "muggle filth"."

"I think Luna has a good point here," Daphne disagreed. "Contraceptive charms aren't one hundred percent sure. It's quite possible to miscast it. Hell, some of them might forget to cast it."

"One of the reasons for the hate against muggleborns is that their number increased more than was expected," Luna said thoughtfully. "Even with the increase in muggle population, their number is bigger than expected. With the increase in squib numbers, the purebloods extremists started to believe that the muggleborn are stealing the purebloods' magic."

"I always thought that the squibs are the result of too much inbreeding," Harry said.

"I don't know," Daphne said. "I think witches and wizards are far more resistant to inbreeding than muggles. I think we are as closely related as the muggle royal families are."

"But the Wizarding lines are far older than the muggle ones," Harry pointed out. "Maybe the genetic damage accumulated and our magic can't handle it."

"In most Asian countries, powerful muggleborn marry into Wizarding families from time to time," Su said thoughtfully. "It's rare, but it happens. New blood like Lily Potter who was beautiful, smart, well educated and magically very strong, is encouraged to marry into Wizarding lines."

"That makes sense," Daphne nodded. "Purebloods are generally stronger than muggleborns, but there are muggleborn that are very strong. At Hogwarts we have the illusion that muggleborns are stronger, or as strong as purebloods and half-bloods. That's not true. Only the strongest muggleborns are invited to Hogwarts. The rest remain untrained or go to other Wizarding schools."

"It could very well be that the reason for the increase in muggleborn numbers is that the increase are half-bloods born from rape," Luna stated.

"Huh. Maybe Granger is Malfoy's sister," Daphne snickered.

"Doubt it," Harry muttered. "I doubt Malfoy swings that way."

Daphne raised an eyebrow in question. "The father, or the son?"

"Both?" Harry shrugged. "Anyway, going back to our enemies, I've read a lot about Dumbledore and Voldemort. I always knew that one day, I would have to defend myself from one of them. Thankfully, I am not a Gryffindork. I realize that both Dumbledore and Voldemort are far beyond my abilities. I know that magically, I am very strong and one day, I might even be as strong as they are. But that's some time away. To survive until then, I'll have to pit my strengths against their weaknesses. So I'll leave magical brawls to Dumbledore and Voldemort. Voldemort can afford to throw killing curses, fiend-fire and all sorts of nasty spells. Dumbledore can do transfiguration on a whole different level than even Voldemort. The only way to go against them is if I have the element of surprise and they are not in the best fighting form. But even then, I doubt I'll be able to defeat them. Dumbledore has his phoenix that can fire-travel through wards and Voldemort performed so many Dark rituals that I'd have to chop him into pieces and I'd still be afraid that he'd stitch himself together."

"So if they are too strong, what can we do?"

"Against Dumbledore... I am not too sure. My first thought is to let him and Voldemort battle each other, and then fire an AK in their backs or something. I think that Dumbledore would leave me be if there was no need for me to kill his Dark Lord, But Voldemort ... he won't stop until I'm dead. Even if he is a Dark Lord, he is not all-powerful. Much of his power comes indirectly from his Death Eaters, their fortunes and their political clout. Without their support, Voldemort, or any Dark Lord will have considerable trouble with gaining control over the Wizarding World. I can't defeat Voldemort, but I don't think I will have too much trouble dealing with individual Death Eaters."

"Even If you kill ... let's say Lucius Malfoy, there's Draco," Daphne pointed out. "And after him, there are others. You can kill them, but their money and political power will remain."

"Not if we loot their Vaults and homes," Harry smirked. "And I'm pretty sure that Draco is still a few years away from having even a tenth of his father's political power. In the end, if we keep killing his supporters, they'll eventually learn that it's better for their health if they tell Voldemort to sod off."

Daphne smirked at Harry's idea. "If Dumbledore heard us talk about assassinating people so brazenly, he'd need a whole day of phoenix song therapy to calm down." The girl then turned serious. "But are you serious about wanting to rob their Vaults? No one has ever robbed Gringotts," she pointed out.

"I know, but the Potters lost most of their fortunes in the last wars. It's about time to get some of it back... with interest."

"And if we steal their money," Daphne smiled, "we'll be able to afford better protection and our enemies will be unable to influence the Wizarding world."

"Don't forget about the Golems," Luna added. "The magical ingredients needed for a proper Golem are extremely expensive."

**-x-x-x-**

**Author's Note**: A long time since I updated... but here's the new chapter.

Some people asked about when Harry and the girls will be more than ... friends. Answer is fourth year Yule ball. (Probably.)

**-x-x-x-**


End file.
